The A Twins
by Simply Bliss
Summary: My name is Adriana Montez. Originally, I should be a Bolton along with my sister but when our parents went their seperate ways I stayed with my mom. Luckily I met Audrina when I started high school. All we need to do is get our parents together.
1. Meeting a known stranger

**Hi! I'm back with a new story! Now 3 years and 13days I'm planning on doing an epilogue but I need some ideas. But anyway this story there's minor VERY MINOR Ryella and Troypay and MAJOR Troyella. This chapter is all about the twins, mostly. Since I didn't make a trailer here's the full summary. ( I keep changing it) **_Troy and Gabriella break up due to a certain letter sent. Gabriella leaves taking Adriana and Troy is left with Audrina. 12 years later the twins are both going to the same high school. When they meet the twins instantly become best friends and decide to get their parents to meet. Troy and Gabriella meet after 12 long years and the feelings are starting to resurface. How will the twins react when the figure out their twins? And most importantly if the twins want to get their parents together can they fix some very important problems? _**Here's my newest story, **_The A twins_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the HSM characters. **_

* * *

Chapter One

Meeting a known stranger

**AUDRINA'S POV**

"I can't believe my little girl is gonna be a freshman!" Sharpay exclaimed. I never liked to call her 'mom' or 'mother'. She looked and acted nothing like me. For two main reasons my eyes are blue and hers are brown. But usually children don't always get the same eye color as both their parents. Another thing is my hair is a brownish-blackish color and her hair is just blonde. "Don't baby her Sharpay. She's 14 years old. I'm sure she can handle herself." Troy said as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Sharpay and kissed her gently. I rolled my eyes. Now him, I could really believe he was my dad. His eye's matched perfectly with mine. " Is this freshman lecture over yet? I gotta go to school." I asked as I took a bite out of an apple. " Yeah, pretty much. Bye Audrina. Love you." My dad called as I opened the door. "Love you too!" Sharpay yelled. I ignored that comment. There wasn't anyway I could love anyone like that. It just didn't feel right.

**ADRIANA'S POV**

I reluctantly walked into the kitchen. There I saw my so-called 'father' and my lovely mother. "Hi mother." I greeted. Ryan rolled his eyes at me. "Okay ignore me." Ryan said. I deliberately skipped his name. " Good morning Adriana. Ready for your first day of high school?" Gabriella asked. I looked right over at Ryan again who was rolling his eyes again. I couldn't stand him. He couldn't be my father. If he were he wouldn't despise me so much. Which doesn't really bother me much because I hate him too. Wait, I _dislike_ him. Mother says you shouldn't use such a strong word such as hate. " Doesn't matter really. As soon as I walk into school I'll be labeled as nerd. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye mom, Bye…. Ryan." I said as I rushed out the door. He never liked me to call him that. "That child is getting so spoiled I'm telling you." I heard him say as I walked off.

AUDRINA'S POV 

I walked into my new school. Might as well get used to it because I'll be here for the next 4 years of my life. I looked down at schedule that was clutched in my hands. Maybe I was too focused on my hands that I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said as I helped her up. She looked just like a mirror. She looked exactly like me." Here you dropped your schedule." She said as she gave me back my schedule. "Thanks." I said as she walked off. Of course she seemed nice but I really didn't want to be friends with her. She seemed a little…different.

As soon as I walked into my homeroom I saw her again. The same girl I ran into. She was talking to a couple of people; for the most part they looked normal. I took a seat at the front of the room. " Students?" The teacher asked. All the attention turned to the teacher. "Very well. I am your homeroom teacher as well as the science teacher. Now please be quiet for a second so I can call roll. **(A/N: This is a small class) **" Elizabeth Aiken." The teacher called. "Here" Elizabeth said.

"Audrina Bolton."

"Here."

"Shelby Brown."

"Here."

"Jasmine Coleman."

"Here."

" Tyler Diaz." The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Always here!"

"Yes. Good to see you here for the second year. Lewis Green."

"Here."

"Adriana Montez."

"Here."

I looked over to her. Her name was Adriana. Adriana Montez.

"Dorothy Nealy."

"Here."

"Chandler Smith."

"Here."

"Daniel Watson."

" Here."

" Kirk Williams."

"Here."

"Mark Wilily"

"Here"

The teacher walked to her desk and put the clipboard down. "Now first off I want you guys to get to know each other. So listen to for your partner. Dorothy and Shelby. Daniel and Tyler. Elizabeth and Jasmine. Chandler and Kirk. Audrina and Adriana. Mark and Lewis. You have your partners. Now get talking." I walked slowly towards Adriana's desk. She could be a possible friend type but I wasn't sure yet. I sat across from her. "So…. you have any siblings?" She asked. I shook my head no. Already I knew this conversation was going to take us nowhere. "Both your parents together?" I asked out of nowhere. "Well…I guess you could say that. I really don't like my 'dad'." She said as she quoted dad. " Same here. Except I can't stand my 'mom'." I said also quoting mom. "I mean she has a totally different last name than me. Sharpay Evans. My last name is Bolton." I kept going. It was weird telling a complete stranger my problems.

"Weird." She whispered shaking her head. "Huh?" I asked confused. "My last name is Montez and Ryan's last name is Evans." She explained to me. My eyes widened. " Look it's just a coincidence. A lot of people have the same last name." I reassured. Tyler out of nowhere walked towards us. "What is he doing?" She asked me. "Hey, are you guys twins? I mean, it looks like I'm looking at a mirror." He said. We looked at each other. He quietly walked away. "Very weird." We both said. Again, we looked at each other. "Wrap it up!" The teacher yelled. "You know Adriana, seriously when I meet you in the hallway I thought I wouldn't like you. But actually you're pretty cool." I said. She let herself smile. "Yeah, and you might actually be my first friend on my first day at a new school." She said.

**ADRIANA'S POV _At home_**

" Hi mom." I said as I laid my backpack on the floor. "Adriana…" My mom started. I picked up my backpack and _placed _it near the door. "Thank you. After 8 years I'd think you'd know." My mom sighed. Just then the worst person on earth walkes through the door. "Hi Gabriella. Hello child." Of course, he never wanted to call me by my name. " Greeting man." I called back. He kissed my mom softly on the lips. I knew he did it to make me mad. He knew I couldn't stand him. "How was your day, honey?" My mom asked. As I opened my mouth to say something but my 'father' let out a burp. I looked away. "ANYWAY, my day was fine. I even made a friend." I said.

Ryan looked at me with disgust. " Really? What's her name then?" Ryan asked in disbelief. "If you must know her name is Audrina Bolton. Even though the last name isn't important." I explained. He dropped his can of soda on the floor. " Oh come on Ryan. I just cleaned the floor." My mom whined. She found a washcloth and dropped it on the spill. "Bolton?" He repeated. My mom stood up slowly. "Bolton?" She repeated. "Yes Bolton. What is wrong with the last name Bolton?" I asked. Seriously, I wasn't getting it.

My mother walked out of the room. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice. Ryan walked towards me.

"You listen here and listen good. I don't want you hanging out with that Bolton. Do you here me?" He warned. I backed away in fear. "Why?" I asked. "Because I say so. No more of her." He walked away. I didn't get it. Soon after, my mom walked back into the kitchen. "Are you okay, mom?" I asked. "Yeah. So Audrina?" She asked. " Mm-hm. And the weirdest thing is she looks exactly like me. A boy even came up to us and asked if we were twins. Weird." I explained. At first I was going to tell my mom about what Ryan said but it wasn't like she would believe me. She sighed.

**AUDRINA'SPOV **_**three minutes earlier, at home**_

I opened the door and saw my 'mother'. "Hi Sharpay…erm…I mean…. mom." I stumbled. My dad reminded me to call her mom. "Hey Audrina. Your dad should be home in a couple of minutes." She said to me as she took out a bottle of water. I never understood why she was so nice to me. It wasn't like I was related to her anyway. She couldn't be my mother. "I made a friend today. Her name is Adriana. Adriana Montez. She's like my twin basically." I said. Sharpay choked on her water. "Did you say Adriana _Montez_?" She asked as she emphasized Montez. I nodded.

She shook her head. " No, no, no. You can't be friends with her." She started. I groaned. "Why? She's really nice." I tried to convince her. " Listen. As your mother I do not permit you to be friends with her. Do I make myself clear?" She said. " Yes Sharpay…I mean mom." She walked out the kitchen. I wanted to straight up tell her she isn't my mother and say some other things but I had to keep my cool. For some apparent reason my dad was in 'love' with her. If he ever proposed to her I would just die. "Audrina? Hello?" My dad waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality. " Hi daddy." I said. Of course, I was a totally daddy's girl.

Just when I think I had enough of Sharpay she pops up. "Hi Troy..How was your day?" She asked as she gave him a bottle of water. "Our daughter here made a new friend. Why don't you tell him?" Sharpay suggested. _Our daughter. Right. His daughter. _I said in my head. "Her name is Adriana Montez." I said. Once again, he choked on his water. "Holy shi- I mean wow." He said stuttering on his words. Something was wrong here. I didn't know what but something was really wrong. "Well, I'm going to go do my homework." I said breaking the silence.

**NEXT DAY**

I walked slowly to my locker. In my mind my 'mothers' words replayed in my head. _As you mother I do not permit you to be friends with her. _Maybe she was my mother and I just really disliked her. But I had bigger problems to deal with. One of them being I can't hang out with Adriana anymore. Speaking of her..."Hey Audrina..." She trailed off. I knew she had something to say. "Hi twins." A random group of people said as they walked past us. The first day of school I got a label. Actually me and Adriana got a label. The label 'twins'. It didn't bother me really. After hearing it a couple times you'd get used to it. "So..." I mumured. She looked up at me.

"What?" I asked. "Even though I've known you for only one day and almost one whole period I know you perfectly. Somethings up. Tell me." She demanded. I didn't want to lie to her. That would just jeopardize **( is that the right spelling?) **my first friend here at high school. "Promise you won't get mad?" I started. Her eyes soften at me. "Well it actually depends what it is." She explained. I let out a sigh. "Adriana...

* * *

**How is Adriana going to react when Audrina tells her what her 'mother' told her?****To tell you the truth, this chapter is actually long but I'm splitting it in two because it's really long. It's the longest chapter I've ever written. Like I said there is very very minor Ryella and Troypay. Next chapter will be about -- must figure out to read! _If you have read 3 years and 13 days and you want me to do an epilogue, I need ideas! Send me a review or PM on what to put in the epilogue. _The next chapter will be up…. probably by the end of this week. Depends on the reviews. REVIEW!**


	2. A Twelve Year Secret

Actually this story is going better than I expected. Because at first it was like the plot of Parent Trap but as I started to write I figured out its nothing like that actually. Anyway here's the next chapter. Troy and Gabriella will FINALLY meet together after 12 long years in this chapter. But they haven't got together yet.

Recap 

_"What?" I asked. "Even though I've known you for only one day and almost one whole period I know you perfectly. Something's up. Tell me." She demanded. I didn't want to lie to her. That would just jeopardize __**(is that the right spelling?) **__my first friend here at high school. "Promise you won't get mad?" I started. Her eyes soften at me. "Well it actually depends what it is." She explained. I let out a sigh. "Adriana..."_

_End Recap_

Chapter Two

Twelve-Year Secret

"Adriana you have like instantly became my best friend." I said not making any eye contact with her. "You know that's really great. But I need you to get to the point." She commanded. Boy was she bossy. "I just want you to know you will always be my best friend. But for some reason Sharpay or 'mother' she says she doesn't me to be friends with you." I explained. Her eyes widened. "I don't believe it." She complained. I felt guilty for some odd reason. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what had come over her. Usually I never do." I assured her.

"Don't worry about that. What's weird that's the same exact thing Ryan said." She said to me. Then I started to think. All of this couldn't just be a coincidence. "Look Audrina, this can't all be a coincidence. The same last name and the same reaction. Something is wrong here. I don't know what but something is really wrong here." She started to explain to me. Probably our school 'twin' ways were starting to work because she was thinking the same exact thing I was thinking. "You know, I think your right. Something is up." I agreed with her. Whatever it was, we were going to get to the bottom of it.

NEXT WEEK ADRIANA'S POV

As more days past by Audrina and me became even bigger best friends. "You know maybe I should paint my room blue. And not just blue, NIMBLE blue." Audrina said out of nowhere. "Depends what your room looks like." I answered feeding the conversation. "Why don't you come over and help me decide?" She offered. I was about to say yes when I remembered my mom. She wouldn't let me go anywhere unless she knew that person's parent. "I would but my mom has to know your parents. She's so overprotective over me." I replied sadly. Audrina stood there thinking for some time. "Why don't you bring you mom with you?" She let the idea air. I thought about it for a minute. It couldn't be a bad idea. "That's not a bad idea. I'll ask her." I said as the bell rang.

AT HOME

"Hi mom." I said as we did our daily routine. I'd drop my backpack on the floor then my mom would nag me to pick it up and I'll walk back to the door and _place _it near the door. "You look happy today. What happened?" My mom asked as if I had some juicy gossip. "Well you know how I told you about Adriana? She sort of invited me to her house this weekend. She wants to meet you." I explained.

"Adriana…I don't know. This weekend Ryan's going to be working." My mom said. I knew she was making up excuses. "Please! Puh-lease? Beside Ryan…. or 'dad' doesn't need to go. Please?" I begged. My mom started to tap her nails on the counter. I knew that meant she was thinking. "Fine. I guess it won't kill me." My mom said as she finally gave in. **(A/N: Gee, Gabriella it might actually.)**

I knew my luck wouldn't stay perfect. "Hey Gabi. Hello…child." Ryan said as he walked past me. Like usually I said what I wanted, "Greeting man." I said. As if it was his routine he walked towards my mother and kissed her gently. "Eww." I whispered. I wasn't so sure how I lived with him for 14 years of my life.

AT HOME AUDRINA'S POV

I slowly opened the door hoping not to see Sharpay. Apparently someone heard me. "Hi daddy. Where's … 'mom'?' I asked. Like I said I never liked calling her mom. As long as it was quoted it wasn't exactly like calling her mom. "She's shopping." My dad said as he rolled his eyes. _Here's my chance _I thought. "Hey, would it be okay if I invited one of my friends over this weekend?" I asked. Without looking at me he replied," Sure. Who is it?" And this is where my problem would begin. I knew something was up with my dad and the last name 'Montez'. "Adriana…. Montez." I hesitated to say the last word. He looked up at me. "Look Audrina I- Oh daddy please? She's became my best friend and I really want you to meet her." I interrupted.

He couldn't say no to me. Could he?

"I guess so." He finally said. "Thanks. I promise you won't regret it." I told him. But as always SOMEONE always had to not mind her own business. . "What is she thanking you for, Troy?" Sharpay asked as she walked into the kitchen with her hands full with bags. "Nothing. Just homework." I answered for him. She walked past me and went towards my dad. "I'm sorry Troy but this weekend they are having this really big sale at the mall and I absolutely HAVE to be there. So I won't be here Saturday." She told him. This was perfect. My plan would go perfect.

"Well that's okay. Audrina is- I and dad are going to spend some father daughter time." I quickly answered for him. He shot me a confused look. If Sharpay knew about my plan she would leave the sale and ask one of her 'friends' to go to the sale. "Okay then. As long as you're okay." She said again ignoring me.

NEXT WEEK

The week passed by so slow. But today was Saturday so Adriana would finally meet my dad. First I just wanted to figure out why he had a problem with the name 'Montez'. But I wouldn't figure that out here though. I tried to wait patiently for her but I wasn't the patient type. "Would you calm down already? You act like this is your first time meeting your friend." He explained to me. I paced some more. "Daddy, can we go outside to see if they are out there?" I asked. "If it'll help you stop pacing." He suggested.

When we got outside I finally saw her car pulling up. "Yay." I said as I ran to hug her. Her mom was pretty. Actually in a way she looks like me…. "Hi. I'm Adriana's mother. Gabriella Montez." She introduced. I shook her hand lightly. "Now I want you to meet my dad." I said as she followed me towards him. When they got close she stopped.

"Troy." She said under her breath. Either she said his name or I was hearing things. "Gabriella." That one I was pretty sure my dad said. I looked over at Adriana who seemed to notice it too. "Hey Gabriella." He said. _How does he know her? _ I thought. "Hi Troy." She answered back. I was definitely sensing some type of connection between her mom and my dad. "Want to come in?" He asked. She nodded quietly as she followed behind him. Adriana and I followed.

As my dad and Adriana's mom went into the living room we headed upstairs. "You should DEFINETLY paint your room nimble blue." She said remembering the conversation from earlier this week. "Probably by this summer I will." I said as I watched her look around my room. "I'm going downstairs to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" I asked her. She didn't really answer but she followed me anyway. But I stopped halfway. "What the- Shh! Listen." I told her. Today I was really into interrupting people. "Are you spying on our parents?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't say it like that. I don't call it spying. I call it learning vital information." I rephrased her words. "Just be quiet." I told her.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"So, have you told Audrina yet?" I asked Troy. After a few minutes after I came in Troy and I started talking. It wasn't like old times but it was still talking. "No. If I did she might want to go looking for her. I wanted to avoid that. Have you?" He asked. I shook my head no. "It's really hard to believe they've met after 12 years. Now it would be easier to explain to them that they are twins." I explained as I let out a sigh. "Are you serious?" I heard two voices. The girls' cam rushing down the stairs. I knew eventually I would have to face this. "Mom please tell me you're kidding?" Adriana asked me. "I wish I could but no. She's your twin." I said flatly. "And you kept this from me for 12 years?" She kept asking questions.

I nodded. "Daddy…. Daddy…. Are you serious? She's my twin?" Audrina said pointing to Adriana. "Yeah." Troy answered shortly**. (A/N: What an interesting way to meet your twin) **"See I knew Ryan couldn't be my dad! He's nothing like me." Adriana explained. "Yeah and Sharpay isn't my mom! I knew it." Audrina said to Troy. The twins took a seat on the sofa. "How-How come you guys broke up?" Audrina was the first to speak up. "Well it's all due to one letter. One letter _someone _wrote to me." I said emphasizing someone. "Gabriella, I never wrote a letter to you." Troy said defending himself. "If you didn't then who did?" I asked. We were completely unaware the girls were still in the room. "Sharpay." He murmured. "So because of a letter that Sharpay wrote you guys aren't together?" Adriana asked. Troy nodded his head.

"Well it was great to meet with you Troy. But I must get going. Come on Adriana." I said. She looked reluctant. "Come on mom! Can't I stay? Why can't you come back tomorrow? It's Saturday." Adriana begged. I looked at the girls then at Troy. They all had that sad look on their face. "Oh I guess so." I gave in.

_**What's going to happen at the twins' sleepover?**_

**This chapter was a little rushed but it's still okay. My favorite chapter is the next one. Let me give you a hint. It has to do with a letter and Sharpay. That's all! REVIEW!**


	3. The Breaking Up Letter

**Hello People. Seriously I'm really happy for this story. I mean I got 5 reviews for my last chapter, which is like a whole bunch for me since this is my second story. I know some people ask for like 10-20 reviews per chapter. Maybe I start doing that but right know I'm just going with the flow. I hate to tell you this but still more Ryella and Troypay in this chapter. But this is the last chapter for Troypay. This well probably be a really really really short chapter. And I switch point of view ALOT in this chapter. On with the story………….…**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this! I do not own any of the HSM characters**

* * *

Recap 

"_Well it was great to meet with you Troy. But I must get going. Come on Adriana." I said. She looked reluctant. "Come on mom! Can't I stay? Why can't you come back tomorrow? It's Saturday." Adriana begged. I looked at the girls then at Troy. They all had that sad look on their face. "Oh I guess so." I gave in._

_End Recap _

Chapter 3

The Breaking up Letter

GABRIELLA'S POV AT HOME

"Hi Ryan." I said as I set my keys on the table. He walked towards me and looked all behind me. "What are you looking for?" I asked as I turned around. He opened the door and looked outside. "Not what, who. Where is…umm…what's her name…. Ad…Adriana?" He finally got it right. Something was up between Ryan and Adriana. They were always spitting insults at each other, which really bothered me because I didn't want to pick between them. I mean I love Ryan…yeah I love Ryan…maybe. It just felt weird saying the word love with someone else's name beside…Troy. But I need to get over him. He got over me. **(A/N: Are you sure?) **"Gabriella?" He waved his hand in front of my face. "Hmm? Oh she's at Troy's. Oops! I forgot to tell you that she found Audrina. Troy's daughter." I explained. His eyes widened at me. "Why? I don't want her to spend too much time with that Bolton." He told me. "Well she should. That's her father and I want Troy to be apart of her life." I started. He rolled his eyes at me. "Okay. I just don't want you or Adriana to get hurt." He had concern in his voice. I turned away. This wasn't the time to think about the past.

AUDRINA'S POV

"I can't believe that you're…ahem…_our_ mom let you sleep over!" I squealed. My life literally changed in the course of an hour. "Well our parents aren't together yet. Even though I wish they were. I can't stand Ryan. He's so mean to me." Adriana said as she slammed her fist on my glass table. "Careful…. Yeah the way you describe him, it seems like he's going to abuse you eventually. But let's not wish the worst." I quickly shut up. I let a smile creep on my face. "What are you thinking about? I mean, that isn't a normal smile." She said nervous. " I got a plan. We've got to break my dad and Sharpay up. And I know exactly how to do it." I said rubbing my hands together. " Give me some paper, a black ink pen, and ANYTHING your dad has written." She ordered me. I shot her a look. "Now!" She repeated. I went looking for her list.

TROY'S POV

It was hard to see Gabriella again. She looked different and not to mention Adriana. She'd grown to look just like Audrina. Now it'll get even harder to tell them apart. I picked up the letter that was 'written by me'. One little piece of paper totally destroyed our perfect relationship. I never knew why I even kept it. All it did was bring back old but bad times. I let out a sigh. "Troy? Troy?" A voice called my name. It could only be one person. Sharpay. "Yes?" I asked. She dropped her shopping bags on the floor. "Audrina is upstairs. Talking. Who is she talking to?" Sharpay asked as she next took off her pink sunglasses. "Adriana." I mumbled. She dropped her diamond bracelet on the floor. "What? Are you serious? But- Troy why? How could you bring her back in your life?" She asked. "Look, she's my daughter. I haven't seen her in twelve years." I explained. "So? You have another one who looks probably exactly like her." She told me. I rolled my eyes and walked off. I needed to cool down before I do something I would totally regret.

ADRIANA'S POV

"There. All perfect." I said as I blew on the ink. "Where'd did you learn how to forge peoples handwriting?" Audrina asked as she took the letter from me. "Simple. Ryan." I shortly answered. The letter had to break Sharpay and 'their' dad up. If this didn't they'd be doomed. "So when do we give it to her?" I asked as I stood up with the letter. "See this is where you're inexperienced. We don't _give _her the letter. All we need to do is put it in a place she always looks." She explained to me. I nodded. "Where is that?" I asked. She lowered her head. "On her dresser. Gosh, you are slow." She said. I followed her outside her door. We looked over her stairs and saw Sharpay walking to the kitchen. "Hurry now's our chance!" She whispered. We rushed down the stairs and I made a sudden stop when I got to the master bedroom. "Oof!" Audrina said. "Shh!" I whispered. "Just go in there." She said as she pushed me in the room.

There wasn't anyway dad could sleep in here. You know I like the way that sounds. Dad. And now I don't need my quotation marks. I walked towards the pink dresser instead of the brown one. I knew Sharpay wouldn't settle for a neutral color. Everything on top of the dresser was pink. Good thing the envelope was pink too. I placed it on the nearest corner and walked out the room. "Did you do it?" Audrina asked as we walked up the stairs. "Yeah. Its like half the room is pink. And she has shopping bags everywhere." I explained. " Now Audrina the master, how long will it take for her to confront dad?" She sat on her bed and began to think. " She's going shopping so probably tomorrow morning." She said without making any eye contact with me.

"Are you serious? So I did all that hard work for nothing?" I asked. "No. No, not at all. Just wait. She'll find it." She reassured me. Yeah, right. She'll find it. The letter basically blended into the dresser.

THE NEXT DAY SHARPAY'S POV

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't believe Troy out of all people would bring his ex-girlfriend's child in this house. All Gabriella was trying to do is to break Troy and me up. But it wasn't going to work. Troypay would always prevail. **(A/N: Eww. It really kills me to type that. Remember I'm a 100 of Troyella fan.) **I began to tap my nails on the dresser. But it wasn't making the usual sound. "Huh." I said under my breath. It was a letter addressed to me. In Troy's handwriting.

_Dear Sharpay,_

_I want you to know I loved you. And yes I mean loved not love. But Adriana has helped me realize something. It's love between us but it's nothing like it was between Gabriella and me. I'm pretty sure I'm falling back in love with her. I want you to know that I used to be in deep love with you. What we had was so deep I sometimes even got addicted to you. But like I said, when I saw Gabriella again……something just clicked in my mind. Maybe things might not work out between us but I'll never know if I don't try. I hope that you and me can still be friends in the future. You'll always be in my mind Sharpay but not in my heart._

_Troy_

There wasn't even a love at the end. I crumpled up the paper and walked into the living room.

TROY'S POV

Sharpay is walking towards me and doesn't look happy. I hadn't really done anything to make her mad but she's usually in a bad mood. "I hate you Troy!" She said as she let her hand collided with my cheek. " Sharpay if your gonna slap me tell me what I did wrong first." I explained rubbing my cheek. "If you wanted to break up you should have just told me. I thought you loved me?" She complained. Right now I was seriously lost. " What? Did I break up with you?" I asked. She nodded her head then she held up a letter. "What the…" I stopped as I read the letter. "Sharpay, I never wrote this but I know who did. Also I'm sorry to tell you this but some of that stuff is true." I said looking away. She let out a loud gasp. "What? Troy…. what part of that letter is true?" She asked giving me the letter again. "Maybe I'm falling back in love with Gabriella…." I trailed off. "Troy….you don't want to get back together with that….thing!" She exclaimed. "That 'thing' is the mother of my children." I explained. " I'm just going to give you some time to think. You need that." She picked up her purse and walked out the door.

I sighed. I knew who wrote that. The girls must be desperate. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to go that way." Speaking of the girl here they come. " Please girls, upstairs." I said. They reluctantly walked back upstairs. Just when I think I have time to think someone else comes in. " Hi Troy." The soft innocent voice says. "Hi Gabriella." I greeted back. She placed her purse on the table and sat next to me. " What happened to your- don't ask." I said before she could say anything. I walked out the living room and into the kitchen. " Daddy…. Can we talk to you now?" Audrina was halfway down the stairs. "Yeah." I said. They walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. "We didn't know that was gonna happen. We hope you didn't ruin your relationship." They started.

GABRIELLA'S POV

Troy wasn't in a good mood. I knew why. The girls must have schemed up a plan and tried to break up him and Sharpay. " It'll be okay. To tell you the truth. I was falling out of love with her and falling in love with Gabriella." He confessed. I stopped. I wanted to burst into the room and tell him I feel the same exact way but I couldn't. Not until I broke up with Ryan. And I had to stabilize my feelings with Troy first.

* * *

**This chapter was okay. The next chapter is gonna start out fluffly then it'll hit the drama. Maybe either in the next chapter or the chapter after that Ryella will be done for. But one of them will reappear. I'm not gonna tell you which one because there wouldn't be any sense to write it. I broke up Troypay and next victim is…Ryella. And that one…. dangerous. Let's just say you need to pay very close attention to what Audrina said when the twins were scheming. And it's going to happen to Adriana. Now that was the biggest hint in the world. If you don't figure out your gonna have to wait. REVIEW!!**


	4. The half food fight

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm on my fourth chapter and have over ten reviews! This chapter will start out fluffy and end dramatic. Oh and this chapter is….drum roll…TROYELLA! Seriously, my opinion is I hate this chapter. Mostly because its short the shortest. Its only 936 or something like that. And because its not very detailed. But I haven't been updating as often as I've wanted because school is weighing me down. I wanted to try to get one chapter in this week. Most likely, this will be the only chapter I write this week. But don't worry. Next week good chapter will return.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM characters.**

* * *

_Recap_

_Troy wasn't in a good mood. I knew why. The girls must have schemed up a plan and tried to break up him and Sharpay. "It'll be okay. To tell you the truth. I was falling out of love with her and falling in love with Gabriella." He confessed. I stopped. I wanted to burst into the room and tell him I feel the same exact way but I couldn't. Not until I broke up with Ryan. And I had to stabilize my feelings with Troy first. _

_End of Recap_

Chapter 4

The half food fight

AUDRINA'S POV

" I'm hungry." Adriana said out of now where. I rolled my eyes at her. She was a totally random girl. "What do you want?" I asked her as I started to bite my nails. "Ice cream." She said after thinking. "Ice cream? Why would you want ice cream? At noon?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Daddy, can you make some ice cream?" I asked. He walked into the kitchen and disappeared.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Two bowls of ice cream." Troy said as he walked into the kitchen. "Excuse me, I'm not your maid." I explained but I got out the ingredients anyway. " Even so, why are you doing it anyway?" He asked as he stuck his tongue out at me. "Gee, Troy real mature. Really mature." I teased. I attempted to open the chocolate syrup with no luck. " Troy, can you help me?" I asked as I walked towards him. Again I tried to open the syrup. This time it opened. But not only did it open it sort of splashed everywhere. "I am so sorry." I apologized. He took his hand and wiped the syrup off his face. Well tried to. "Sure Gabriella. Let me show you my accident." He said as he got up and walked toward the maple syrup. "Troy…." I started. But it was too late. The maple syrup was aimed directly at me.

" Uh-Oh." I said under my breath. He place pressure on the bottle and it went flying directly at me getting tangled in my hair. "Come on Troy. I just washed my hair this morning." I whined. "Well too bad." He answered. I picked up the closest thing next to me which happened to be the mustard. "Don't you dare. Do you know what mustard does to my hair?" He asked. "Well I don't know but I'm gonna figure out." I said. I aimed straight at him. Then I squeezed the bottle as hard as I could. "Gabriella!" Troy complained.

ADRIANA'S POV

"Hey do you hear that?" I asked as I moved towards the kitchen. "I don't….yeah I hear it. What is it?" Audrina asked me. "Gee I don't know. Maybe that's why I asked you." I told her. Even though it wasn't my house I started to walk towards the kitchen. here." I asked her. She reluctantly walked towards me. "What happened?" She whispered to me. Her kitchen was filled with all types of condiments. "Looks like someone's having fun." She explained. I watched my mom pick up the strawberry syrup. She walked towards dad. "It's Bolton vs. Montez." I said under my breath. My mom walked closer to him with the strawberry syrup. Closer and closer and closer until…. "Holy crap." I turned as I heard her whisper.

When I turned back to the kitchen mom was in his arms. "Aww. What a Troyella moment. "Audrina teased. "What? What did you say?" I asked her. "Nothing, nothing at all. I tell you later." She explained to me.

GABRIELLA'S POV

From his arms I looked up at Troy. "Want to call it truce?" I offered as I go up from his arms. "Truce." He confirmed. I stepped over the spilled mixtures of condiments and opened the freezer. "Troy, how are we supposed to make the girls ice cream now?" I asked him as I looked over at the melted ice cream carton. "No idea." He said without looking at me. "Well I guess they'll get over it. It wasn't so bad to waste the condiments really." I explained.

* * *

**Before you review remember I know this is a short chapter. I know this is the worst chapter that has ever been written. I know that. I've been really busy with school and most of my projects are due this Friday so my good chapters will return. But if you review and tell me this is the worst chapter ever and blah blah blah I'll get over it. I know what type of chapter this is. So if you want to flame this chapter go ahead. If you want to tell me at least I made a effort to make a chapter this week go ahead.**

**If you want to tell me how good this chapter is go ahead. **_**REVIEW….GOOD….OR…BAD**_


	5. Let her secret be told

**Thank you for all the reviews! Today as I am writing I turned in my Social Studies research paper and now all the school weight is off. This chapter is going to be a whole lot better than the last. This chapter is a little Ryella but this is the last chapter for them. I know I shouldn't even be telling you guys who the couples are... I changed this chapter a little because I couldn't stand someone getting…wait you going to have to read to figure out…………**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM characters.**

* * *

_Recap_

_From his arms I looked up at Troy. "Want to call it truce?" I offered as I go up from his arms. "Truce." He confirmed. I stepped over the spilled mixtures of condiments and opened the freezer. "Troy, how are we supposed to make the girls ice cream now?" I asked him as I looked over at the melted ice cream carton. "No idea." He said without looking at me. "Well I guess they'll get over it. It wasn't so bad to waste the condiments really." I explained. _

_End of Recap_

Chapter 4

Let her secret be told

ADRIANA'S POV

"Bye Audrina!" I waved goodbye to her as I walked into the car. I didn't want to leave and return home to him. All he was gonna do was rant on all the bad things that happened in the past. He probably knew about Audrina and my real dad but just like my mother he didn't tell me. At this rate if I never convinced my mom I would have never met Audrina.

AT HOME

I followed behind my mom as she opened the door. Only a few more seconds until I had to see him. "Hi Ryan." My mom greeted. I proceed to walk inside without greeting him. "Hello…….Adriana." He finally said but I was already halfway up the stairs. I had to ignore and avoid him as much as possible. He told me a couple of weeks ago he didn't want me to hang out with Audrina. Technically I didn't disobey him because mom said it was okay for me. And what he says doesn't matter because he's not even related to me. Right?

AUDRINA'S POV

"Sharpay…er...Mom...What? What are you doing here?" I asked as she walked inside. I was pretty sure that letter me and Adriana wrote would've gotten rid of her. "I'm looking for you dad." She said as she walked into the master bedroom. I followed right behind her. She walked in the closet and pulled out a pink suitcase. _NO surprise……_I thought. "He isn't here right now." I answered as she started to pack some clothes.

"Well tell him I'm leaving. But just know I'm not leaving you." She said in a sympathetic voice. "Doesn't matter not gonna miss you." I said under my breath. She took a second to stare at me than returned to packing. "Maybe I'll come back but I have to take some time to think." She said as she closed the suitcase and walked towards the door. "Don't forget to tell him….." She reminded as she closed the door. "Plan to get rid of Sharpay. Check." I whispered to myself as I walked up the stairs.

ADRIANA'S POV

My plan to avoid Ryan worked until evening. Mom wanted to buy a new book and I didn't want to come along. So that gave Ryan some alone time with me. I sat directly across the table from Ryan. We sat there in silence until I decided to speak. It was scary sitting in silence. "I had fun at Audrina's." I started. Wasn't the best starting topic. "Just know you aren't going to be spending a lot of time with her or Troy." He explained to me. This is where my problem started. "But...Why? Even though I see her at school I never see my _real_ father." I whined as I emphasized 'real'. He got up from his chair and walked near my chair.

"He left your mother 12 years ago. He isn't the nice person you think he is. I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt." He put a concerned look on his face. But I wasn't gonna fall for that. " I know what happened. I don't need it explained to me. But he's different now. You haven't even tried to get to know him." I explained to him as I got up from the chair. We were a couple of yards away from each other. "Your too young to understand what happened." He said throwing the young factor in my face. "I'm 14 and I'm in high school. You have no idea what you are talking about. I know what the problem is. Your just jealous. Just jealous because you've never been a father figure to me." I shot back moving closer.

His face turned redder and redder as he clutched his fisted faster. **(A/N: That's NOT a good sign.) **"You're such a disrespectful useless child. I've never met a child so ungrateful like you." As he said each adjective he moved closer to me and I backed away. The words stung like fire burning my skin. I could feel his breathe firing down on my chest. Again, I started to walk backwards but he followed close in front. Something was telling me this couldn't be good. And I had no escape. No where to run and hide.

I'd read about this in books. It's called anger issues. Later on it was going to progress to abuse. And I was going to be the one taking it all.

"Adriana?" My mom called. "Thank you." I said under my breath as he backed away. "Don't tell anyone." He whispered quietly but I still heard. This was something I couldn't tell to anyone. Not unless I wanted to die early. "Hi mom." I said not making any eye contact.

AT SCHOOL

I made it through the most of the day without telling anyone. Audrina did bother me asking why I seemed down. Again, I wanted to tell her but I couldn't afford being killed. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Audrina asked for the millionth time. "Do you want a honest answer? No. I'm not okay. Something is wrong. But I can't tell you." I answered as I walked out the door. "Then tell me what's wrong. We're blood sisters. Literally Maybe I can help." She convinced as she walked beside me. "Okay…just don't tell anyone." I explained. "Okay. I won't. Now tell me." She promised. I let out a sigh and began. "It's Ryan. He isn't physical abusing me. He's more like….verbally." I said not giving out details.

"I told you he isn't up to any good. You have to tell someone besides me. Maybe mom or dad or- No I can't tell anyone." I said interrupting her. "It's not like he's physically abusing me. I can handle verbal." I said. She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't say that. Look if you don't tell anyone he's gonna start to." She said still trying to convince me. But I kept my promise. I wasn't going to tell anyone who could actually do something about it. "Look I don't need your advice. My life is perfectly fine besides that." I explained. "But you need help. Talk to someone." She started back up again. "I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine." I said ending the discussion.

7 BLOCKS LATER

"Are you going home?" She asked as she looked at her watch. We were getting close to her house. "I don't know." I replied kicking a pebble next to my shoe. "I'll just go home. I'll fill you in on any details tomorrow. Bye." I decided sadly. Something told me it wasn't going to be as bad as yesterday.

AUDRINA'S POV

I opened the door and set my backpack on the ground. "Hi daddy." I said flatly. He quickly noticed and walked towards me. " Did you have a fight with someone?" He asked. I guess my sadness wouldn't go unnoticed. " Okay its Adriana. She won't tell someone something that could possibly kill her." I said. I was going to keep my promise to her and not tell. He formed his face into a confused look. "What could possibly kill her?" He asked sitting in a chair nearby. "Daddy…don't tell anyone." I said. He nodded in agreement. "Ryan verbally abuses Adriana. I keep telling her to tell someone before he physically does. But she won't listen to me. She says she can handle it." I repeated what she told me earlier.

"Does Gabriella know?" He said under his breath. It wasn't supposed to be heard by me but I did. "No. She won't tell anyone. Daddy can you help her?" I asked. "I can maybe but she's gonna have to let her secret be told." He said. "I get her to do that." I quickly agreed.

* * *

_**What's Troy's plan? Can Audrina get Adriana to tell her secret to Troy?**_

**This wasn't a long chapter but I love the quality of the chapter. Now that is one of my better chapters. Next chapter is gonna be putting Troy's plan to action and probably…PROBABLY a Troyella awkward fluff moment. I have an idea for a and possibly the most dramatic chapter ever for this story. REVIEW!**


	6. A dark secret equals a sad breakup

**Thanks for all the reviews! I actually like this chapter because here its going down between Gabriella, Ryan, and Adriana. A good thing is next week I'm off for Christmas break and don't go back to school till January 7. So expect some new chapters. Let me tell you now…This is NOT an abuse story. It just has hints of one.**

**Don't kill me for this chapter. Please don't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM character but I do own the DVD.**

* * *

_Recap _

"_Does Gabriella know?" He said under his breath. It wasn't supposed to be heard by me but I did. "No. She won't tell anyone. Daddy can you help her?" I asked. "I can maybe but she's gonna have to let her secret be told." He said. "I get her to do that." I quickly agreed. _

_End of Recap _

Chapter Six

A dark secret equals a sad break up

AT SCHOOL AUDRINA'S POV

"Adriana can at least talk to you?" I asked as I followed her out the school. I had been trying to explain to her all day how I could help her. "No because all you want to do is tell me how you think you could help me." She explained as she walked faster. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I want to help." I said. She stopped and looked at me. "Audrina…I've told you once and I'll tell you again. I don't need your help. I'm fine." She repeated. This was not going to be an easy task.

"Look Adriana. I'm not going to leave you alone until you do something about it. I mean I told dad and you can- You told him? I told you not to tell anyone. Now its gonna turn into a big scene." She complained. "Just think of this. If you tell someone important then Ryan'll get put in jail and you could come live with us!" I explained. She stopped and looked at me in thought. "As great as that sounds no. I don't want to hurt my mom even though she would believe me." She reasoned. "Just come tell dad. He won't tell anyone. Please?" I begged.

BOLTON'S RESIDENCE

"Let's go Adriana." I said as I dragged her into the house. I had convinced to come but who knew if she'd go through with it. "Daddy?" I called as I walked farther in the house. "Hi daddy. Adriana's here." I said as I found him sitting on the couch in the living room. "Where?" He asked. I looked behind and saw no Adriana. "One sec." I said as I walked back. She was at the foot of the stairs sitting. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat next to her. She turned her face away. "I'll try again. What's wrong?" I repeated. She scooted farther away from me. "It's not like he's gonna believe me anyway. I mean who's gonna believe that a fourteen year old girl gets verbally abused?" She muffled through her silent sobs.

"Why would a fourteen year old girl lie about something like that? Just because you don't see him everyday he's still your real father." I convinced. She looked at me with her tear stained face and broke a smile. "Okay let's go." She said as she wiped her visible tears.

ADRIANA'S POV

I stood up from the chair and walked down the hall. "Hi." I said softly. He looked up at me and smiled. "You okay now?" He asked. I shook my head lightly. "She's in denial right now." Audrina whispered. It was partially true. I was in denial about getting abused but that's the same with all child abuse children. They'll deny anything's ever happened to them and act like everything is gonna be okay. I looked up at my father. My real father. Not the one who lied to me for twelve years of my life. "Last time you were you here you weren't this quiet." He said as he laughed.

"I guess I'm just in deep thought today." I confessed. Right now all I could think about was what Ryan said last night to me. _Now I understand why Troy left your mother. It wasn't because of that other child or Gabriella. It was your entire fault. You're such a stupid worthless child so I have no idea why Gabriella even kept you. _I could feel the warm tears streaming down my face once again. "If you don't want to- No I do want to talk about it." I said wiping my tears.

"The worst one every was- Hi Troy." My mom interrupted. I couldn't keep going. At least not with my mom in the room. "Are you okay Adriana?" She asked as she wiped a tear from my face. "Maybe Gabriella….You might want to hear this." Dad said as she sat down.

"I can't tell you. Not with mom in the room." I said burying my head in my lap. "Can't tell me what? Troy…..tell me what's going on." My mom commanded. "Well its Ryan…." He trailed off. "Yeah….Yeah…." She said following along. "He verbally abuses Adriana." Dad said as he looked at her. She closed her eyes and took a second to take it all in. She turned her body and looked at me. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me or someone?" She asked as I watched her eyes fill with worry.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was just saying that just to get you and dad back together." I explained. "I don't think I want you to go back. Why don't you stay here? Or at least until I can get things settled with Ryan." My mom suggested as she got up. Maybe Adriana was right. All I had to do was tell someone. "Okay well I'll be back. I need to get things settled with Ryan." My mom said as she got up. "Careful." Dad said as he waved goodbye. I watched my mom disappear through the door. I couldn't believe my life changed in the course of 30 minutes.

GABRIELLA'S POVEVANS' RESIDENCE

"Ryan we need to talk." I said as I slammed the door. "Why the long face?" He said as he went up to hug me but I pushed him away. "Don't touch me right now. I'm not in the mood." I announced as I sat in the nearest chair. "What's wrong then?" He asked. I let out a sigh. "Do you want to know what's wrong? What's wrong is you abused my daughter. That's what's wrong." I explained. "That little bitch." He whispered under his breath.

"What the hell Ryan? She's not even your real daughter and you still abuse her!" I said. I took a deep breath and took a second to calm down. "Okay I had a reason. She's a useless child and she needs to be told." He reasoned. "Okay here's the problem with that reason. One, there isn't a reason to abuse a child no matter what type it is. And two, Adriana is _not _a useless child. There isn't anyway I'm going to bring her back to this house if you are going to act that way towards her." I decided.

He looked at me sternly. "I swear Gabriella you are making the worst decision ever if you do that." He said to me as I got up and walked towards the door. "No its actually the best choice I've made in a long time. The worst decision I made was trusting you." I admitted as I slammed the front door shut.

BACK AT THE BOLTON RESIDENCE AUDRINA'S POV

Adriana was in the bathroom straighten up. It was sad to know she was being verbally abused but happy because it wasn't physical. **(A/N: DO NOT kill me for what I write next.)** I got up from my spot on the floor and walked to my bathroom. She had been in there for past 20 minutes. "Adriana?" I asked. I twisted the doorknob and opened the door. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

TWO MINUTES BEFORE ADRIANA'S POV

Maybe he was right. Maybe I was just a useless and ungrateful child. I held the blade closer and closer to my skin. My right hand shook at the blood already on the blade. My mom's voice kept popping up in my head telling not to. Again, I lowered the blade away from my skin and set it on the table. "Adriana?" A voice called. It was Audrina. "What are you doing?" She said as the door flung open.

I crumbled to the floor. "Why are you doing this? You're making your life worse than it is." She said dropping the blade in the trash. "I don't know. I have a lot of hurt right now and I need to find a way to get rid of it. When I cut myself it made all the pains go away." I explained. She studied my face carefully. "What would your mom say about this? Or dad? Adriana you have a lot in store right now and your making your life horrible." She said as she stood up. "I know. It's not even my fault. All those words. Ungrateful. Useless. They hurt." I said pulling down my sleeve. "That's why I told you you need help. I can help you but your going to have to stop." She compromised.

"Okay. I'll stop. But don't tell anyone about this. And I mean it Audrina." I said. She nodded as she closed the door.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Hey Troy. Where are the girls?" I asked as I set my keys on the counter. "Upstairs." He answered from the kitchen. "I talked to Ryan." I said starting conversation. "Really? How'd it go?" He asked as I took a seat in the living room. "I left. I couldn't keep Adriana in an environment like that." I explained. "You know Gabriella you are welcome to stay here if you like." He offered. " I guess so. Just for a while though. I need to get thinks taken care of with Ryan officially. But I'm gonna leave him alone for a while." I explain. I was about to keep talking when Troy's phone rang. "One sec." He said answering the phone.

I left the room and opened the front door. "For now, I don't belong to you. And I never will." I said slipping off the promise ring Ryan had given to me.

* * *

_**How will the first night at the Bolton's be for Gabriella? Is Audrina gonna tell Adriana's secret again? **_

**Again, DO NOT kill me for what I did to Adriana. I admit it was a little dramatic. But other than that I like this chapter. For the most part Ryan and Gabriella are broken up. Next chapter is gonna be Gabriella's first night at the Bolton's and Troyella fluff. REVIEW! **


	7. The pitchblack kiss

**Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is one of my favorites because its Troyella fluff. But at the beginning there's a little Ryella. Don't worry this is the last chapter FOREVER for Ryella. I don't know how long I've been talking about it. But don't be mad at this chapter. I've mastered writing every single genre except romance. I mean I can write it but it ends too quickly. But I'll try to make it last. I know this chapters are short and I'm waiting for the chapter 8 or 9 because that will be the longest chapter ever. One word , five letters. D-R-A-M-A. Another thing is this chapter goes by a little quickly. Just the pitch-black part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters.**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Hey Troy. Where are the girls?" I asked as I set my keys on the counter. "Upstairs." He answered from the kitchen. "I talked to Ryan." I said starting conversation. "Really? How'd it go?" He asked as I took a seat in the living room. "I left. I couldn't keep Adriana in an environment like that." I explained. "You know Gabriella you are welcome to stay here if you like." He offered. " I guess so. Just for a while though. I need to get thinks taken care of with Ryan officially. But I'm gonna leave him alone for a while." I explain. I was about to keep talking when Troy's phone rang. "One sec." He said answering the phone. _

_I left the room and opened the front door. "For now, I don't belong to you. And I never will." I said slipping off the promise ring Ryan had given to me._

_End of Recap_

Chapter Seven

The pitch-black kiss

GABRIELLA'S POV

I closed the door and walked back inside the house. I put the ring under the front door mat. There wasn't anyway I could keep wearing a promise ring when he broke his promise to me.

Flashback 5 years ago 

_I closed Adriana's door and walked into the living room. It was late evening and I just put Adriana to bed. Some days I couldn't stand even stand to look at Adriana because she looked so much like Troy. But I needed to get him out of my head. He left me years ago and he said he wouldn't regret it the decision. I believed him and told him I wouldn't regret it either. Adriana was turning twelve soon and I was surprised she never asked about Ryan. Like why he doesn't look like her or why he has a different last name than her. I wasn't ready to answer those questions. At least not yet._

_I felt to hands over my eyes and warm breath down on my neck. "Guess who?" The voice asked. "Ryan come on." I said removing his hands from my face. He sat down on the couch and motioned me to join him. "Okay what'd you get me?" I wondered. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "What makes you think I got you something?" He asked. "Its Christmas Eve and you have nothing for me? I thought I was special to you." I whined. He kissed my forehead gently. "You are. Gosh I couldn't believe you did believe me." He said taking out a velvet box from he's pocket. "Oh…my……" I said mesmerized. _

"_I know what you're thinking. But I'm not going to. At least not yet." He said. He opened a box. A diamond ring was perched in the box. "This is my promise to you Gabriella. I promise to never hurt you or Adriana. I know she means a lot to you. I'll always love you for you and everything you stand for." He said holding the ring closer to me. "I promise to wear this ring as long as I love you." I promised as I held the box._

_End of Flashback_

I didn't love him anymore so there wasn't any point of wearing the ring. " Did you open the door?" Troy asked me. " Oh yeah. I just wanted to get some fresh air." I lied. He gave me a funny look. "Okay. Okay." He agreed.

AUDRINA'S POV

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked. "Yes for the billionth time yes!" Adriana assured. I promised her I wouldn't tell mom or dad about anything that happened. "That's why I told you to tell someone about your problem. You could've committed suicide if I wasn't there." I warned. "Please Audrina don't give me a lecture about all the consequences of my actions. I wasn't even going to go that far. I just needed to relieve some pain." She explained. I nodded. Maybe she was right. She was just releasing pain.

"So where am I going to sleep?" She asked walking into the hallway. "Follow me." I said leading her to the bedroom next to mine. "Here." I said. She walked further into the room. The room was the same size as mine, had a closet, and a queen size bed. " How many rooms do you have in this house?" She asked sitting on the bed. "Mm…. I think. six…seven something like that." I guessed. "Okay…good to know." She answered.

"So you think we have a better chance of getting mom and dad back together?" She asked out of nowhere. "Yeah." I said. Since they practically lived in the same house they had a better chance of getting back together. "But we need a new plan." She pointed out. Our last plan to get rid of Sharpay worked. Ryan didn't really need any help from breaking away from mom. "Yeah. What could we do though?" I asked. "Well I guess we have sometime to think. Time to bring out Mr. Pencil and Mrs. Paper." I suggested. Adriana let out an evil laugh. "Don't kill anyone Adriana." I joked.

LATER THAT DAY

"What am I supposed to wear to bed?" Adriana complained. I walked into my closet and looked back at Adriana. "Pick something." I said as I went back to my homework. "Do we even wear the same size?" She asked as she picked out a shirt. "We are twins! Hello. Of course we wear the same size." I said looking up at her. "Well actually statistics show- don't get scientific with me. Just pick something." I interrupted. Finally after sometime she picked something to wear. " Okay I'll wear this." She said. I watched my window light up. "Aw man its gonna thunderstorm." Adriana whined. "So?" I said. "My mom hates thunderstorms." She explained to me. Suddenly it came to me. A perfect idea.

GABRIELLA'S POV

"So wear do I sleep again?" I asked following Troy. His house was HUGE. There were at least six rooms in the house. "Here." He said pointing into the room. I walked farther into the room and near the window. _Damn it. It's raining. _I thought in my head. I never liked rain. After a while I walked back to the front of the room with Troy. "What are you doing? Surveying the room?" He asked laughing. But my happy moment was quickly destroyed. With one thunder clap the room was pitch black. "Troy?" I asked? I blinked my eyes a couple of times and there was no difference between my eyes open and closed.

I walked a couple of steps forward until a bumped into something. I moved my hands up the object. "I think you found me." Troy muffled through my hands. "Sorry." I whispered quietly**.(A/N: They are in pitch black. Remember that)** I titled my head up and felt a soft pair of lips on my mine. I ran my fingers through the back of Troy's hair and he settled his hands on my waist.. But again my happy moments never lasted. The lights flickered back on and we quickly pulled apart.

Troy's lips were smeared with my cherry lip-gloss. "That was…" He trailed off. "Amazing." I whispered under my breath. "Yeah. It really was." He agreed. I felt the color rush into my cheeks. I just kissed Troy Bolton the man I sincerely promised to never have anything to do with in my life again.

ONE MINUTE BEFOREADRIANA'S POV

"Let's go!" I said pulling Audrina through the darkness. I had to go see if my mom was okay. She never liked thunderstorms. "Stop. That's where she's staying." Audrina stopped me. I turned and faced the room. "Wow that's real useful. I can't see!" I whispered. Luckily the lights flickered on. "O…my gosh." Audrina whispered. Our parents were making out with none of our help. They pulled away quickly. "That was…." Dad never finished his sentence so mom finished it for him. "Amazing." She finished. Audrina took running back to the room and I quietly followed.

"I guess they don't need our help like we thought." She said sitting on my guest bed. "Yeah. We fixed it. Our parents are going to get together. Our life is perfect." I said looking out the window. "I know. They were made for each other." She agreed. There wasn't anyway our life could get worse.

MIDNIGHTGABRIELLA'S POV

I continued to watch the window in my room flicker with light ever time the thunder cracked. I couldn't stand it. Thunderstorms weren't my favorite things. I got out my bed and opened the door. The hallway was dark except for the little light coming from Adriana's room. The girl's must've still been up. I kept walking till I reached Troy's room. I argued whether I should go in or not but I decided to go in. I slowly opened the door and heard Troy's soft breathing. He was on the far side of the bed close to the window. I walked closer towards the area where Troy was. "Troy…" I whispered. He turned to the other side of the bed. Since I didn't want to walk back over that far I decided to try something else. I proceeded to poke him in the back.

"What?" He mumbled half asleep. "I'm scared." I whispered. He must've been fully awake because he turned back around and looked at me with his blue eyes. "What do you want me to do?" He complained. No, he was still half asleep. "Can you hold me?" I asked. He let out a sigh and nodded. I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over me. "Thank you." I said as I dug deeper into the covers. I felt one of his arms go over the arch of my back. I giggled softly. This is how my life was supposed to be.

NEXT MORNING AUDRINA'S POV

"Wake up!" I yelled in Adriana's room. "Listen I have big news about mom and dad." I said. She quickly shot up from her bed. "I'm awake." She said as she turned to face me. "Yesterday night….they slept together." I exclaimed. "How would you know that? I mean that's really personal." Adriana explained. "Well its going to determine whether our parents get back together." I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

* * *

_**Are the twins' lives really perfect? Have they solved all the problems?**_

**This chapter is a little short but I loved it! Finally Troyella shared their first kiss. A short but sweet first kiss. But of course the twins' lives aren't going to stay perfect. Not in my stories. The next chapter is Drama, Drama, and more Drama. I needed a fluff chapter between to drama chapters. **_**Please Review.**_


	8. A very jealous ex with a plan

** Merry Christmas! Well early Christmas...Thanks for MOST of the reviews. There were two I didn't really appreciate but that's a different story. I've figured out most of my reviews average to about 6-8 reviews per chapter. I'm not mad about that….. I've just been in a bad mood because I've got my two first flames. But I'll get over it. Hopefully that doesn't affect this chapter. Another thing, this chapter is sort of like 3 years and 13 days (which is written by moi) but in this story Sharpay and Gabriella aren't friends. Period. They are enemies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters or the homework Troy and Gabriella did.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_What?" He mumbled half asleep. "I'm scared." I whispered. He must've been fully awake because he turned back around and looked at me with his blue eyes. "What do you want me to do?" He complained. No, he was still half asleep. "Can you hold me?" I asked. He let out a sigh and nodded. I climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over me. "Thank you." I said as I dug deeper into the covers. I felt one of his arms go over the arch of my back. I giggled softly. This is how my life was supposed to be. _

_NEXT MORNING AUDRINA'S** POV**_

"_Wake up!" I yelled in Adriana's room. "Listen I have big news about mom and dad." I said. She quickly shot up from her bed. "I'm awake." She said as she turned to face me. "Yesterday night….they slept together." I exclaimed. "How would you know that? I mean that's really personal." Adriana explained. "Well its going to determine whether our parents get back together." I said. She rolled her eyes at me._

Chapter 8

A jealous ex with a plan

**SHARPAY'S POV**

"How could he let me leave and keep that…that...that…whatever her name is!" I exclaimed. Ryan looked at me confused. "He doesn't know what he lost. He doesn't know it. All he needs to do is realize he doesn't love her." I explained. "Her name is…Gabriella." Ryan explained to me. " I could care less about what her name is. Troy Bolton needs me not her. He's just confused that he saw her again and she's messing up his mind up." I started to think about it. I began to tap my nails against the glass counter top. "Shar, what are you thinking about?" He asked me. "If I can get Gabriella to think Troy doesn't love her……My problem is fixed." I said as I thought of it. "How are you going to do that?" Ryan asked me. "Simple, We'll just……"

**TROY'S POV**

"I know!" I laughed as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that." I offered as I got up. The girls followed close behind. I opened the door and saw the person I least expected. Sharpay. "Sharpay? What are you doing here?" Audrina asked. Sharpay tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and walked further in the house. "I'm here to win my man back." She explained proudly. I let out a sigh. "Sharpay, I'm not your-" Her lips smashed against mine.

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

I stood up from the chair and began to walk towards the door. The girls had followed Troy to open the door and they had been there for a couple of minutes. "Sharpay!" I said. She quickly pulled away from Troy. " Oh hi Gabriella." Sharpay greeted innocently. "What the hell Sharpay? You were just kissing my-Troy!" I exclaimed. She looked at me confused when I said my. "I guess my work here is done." She said picking up her purse and going out the open door.

"Troy…Troy…" I started. "Look, Gabriella I swear I have the- Save it. I don't wanna talk to you right now." I interrupted. He opened his mouth to say something but I began to walk out the open front door. "Wait, Mom!" I heard Adriana yell out in the distance. I kept walking down the sidewalk with no idea where I was going. "Mom!" Adriana's voice got closer and closer. "W-Wait!" She panted. I stopped and turned around. "Don't you think you are overreacting just a little?" She asked. I knew what she was trying to do. " Adriana don't try to convince me to go back. I just need to take a walk whether its with you or without you." I explained.

"Well its cold. Why don't we go to someone's house?" She offered. " Adriana…" I said. "Look daddy says you and Aunt Taylor were best friends. She lives just down the street." She pointed out. She called Troy daddy. I didn't have a problem with that but I was not sure if I was ready for that yet. "Okay let's go." I gave in.

**AUDRINA'S POV**

I watched my dad pace and pace. I wanted to go talk to Adriana but I didn't think he'd let me. Sharpay said she wasn't coming back in some time and she would think about her and my dad. But I never thought she would be plotting a plan against us. She's probably just getting Adriana and me back for breaking her and my dad up. Sharpay wasn't right for my dad anyway. "Daddy?" I asked. He stopped pacing and faced me. " I'll be back. I need to go to my thinking place and…. think." He said grabbing his coat. "Wait…. Can I" He already closed the door. I grabbed my coat and opened the door. I was going to go to Aunt Taylor's house and go talk to her.

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

"Are you sure this is the house?" I asked looking up at the front door. "Yes. Audrina and me come here all the time." She explained to me. I pressed the doorbell. " Who is- Oh my gosh? Is that you Gabriella?" Taylor asked as she opened the door. " Yeah. After 12 years yeah its me." I said sarcastically. "Hey Adriana." She said to Adriana. " You look down…what's wrong?" Taylor asked as I walked inside her house. "I'm okay." I sighed. "Wait one second." She said as she walked towards the door.

**AUDRINA'S POV**

" Hi Aunt Taylor!" I said. She greeted me with a smile. "Hey. Adriana's here. Did you guys have a fight?" She asked as she invited me in. "Well _we _didn't have a fight. Mom and a dad did." I said. "You mean…. Troy and Gabriella are back together?" She asked as her eyes widened. I continued to walk into her living room. "Hi mom." I said as I sat next to Adriana. I knew Adriana would be here.

"Mom before you say anything, let us explain." I compromised. She sat back and nodded. "Okay. First of all dad's gone. Second of all, all of this is Sharpay's fault. She's the one who kissed dad." I explained. " Typical Sharpay." Aunt Taylor murmured. " I know Troy wouldn't just do something like that. I just really don't wanna talk to him right now." She concluded. I looked over at Adriana. " But you have to. He'll forgive you." Adriana added. " I know he will maybe, but I'm just I guess jealous." She explained. "Are you serious? Your jealous because Troy..Er..Sharpay kissed Troy?" Aunt Taylor said.

Mom nodded. "I know it's hard to believe. Its kind hard for me because I think…I think maybe I'm falling back in love with Troy?" She confessed. "Well I think you should go talk to him." Aunt Taylor advised. Adriana and I nodded in agreement. "It's a good idea but I don't know where he is." I explained. "I know where he is." She said.

**TWENTY MINTUES LATER -GABRIELLA'S POV**

I rang the doorbell. "Gabriella! We haven't seen you in…years. How are you , dear?" Mrs. Bolton asked. "I'm fine. So is Adriana and Audrina. Hey did Troy come around?" I asked cutting straight to the point. "Yeah. He seemed a little depressed. I swear after you left he hasn't been the same person." Mrs. Bolton explained. "Thanks. That's all I need to know." I thanked.

Mrs. Bolton let me in the house and I walked past his old room. Memories came flooding back to me.

_Flashback_

"_S-S-Stop Troy!" I laughed as he continued to tickle me. He climbed off me and I finally stopped laughing. "Gosh…you know how much I hate it when you do that to me." I explained. He sat directly across from me on his bed. Its been a couple of months since we've started to date and I was pretty sure we were a good couple. He hadn't cheated on me like other people expected him to. I was just waiting till the day he finally said he loved me. _

"_Okay back to homework." I explained as he groaned. "Genetics is the study of how features are passed from parent to offspring through their genes. Physical characteristics are inherited by children from their parents." I began to read out of the science book. "So if we got married our children would probably have my hair and your eyes." I gave an example to Troy. "I wonder how'd that look?" He asked._

"_I love you Troy." I blurted out. He looked at me. " What?" He asked. I trusted him enough to finally tell him but I guess it was a waste of my time. "I love you." I repeated. He sat closer to me. "I love you too, Gabriella." He whispered in my ear._

_End of Flashback_

I remembered that day clearly. Our first I love you's. I continued to walk down the hall until I reached the end. There was a doorknob and I opened it. Troy was lying on the floor letting out a sigh ever now and then. He must've been really depressed to be sighing. I walked next to him and laid next to him. "Hi." I said. He turned over and faced me. "If your going to be mad then I'd rather be yelled at then slapped." He explained. I let out a laugh.

"I'm not going to slap you. I just wanna talk." I said. "I'm not mad at you….I was just jea-jea-jealous." I finally said. He sat up. "You were jealous? Wow that's hard to believe." He said in disbelief. "I was jealous because you were kissing another girl. That was hard for me to see." I explained as I sat up with him. "Why would you be jealous that I was kissing another girl? We aren't dating. At least I don't think we are." He asked. " The answer to your first question is because I'm kind of falling back in love with you. And the answer to your second question is we aren't dating." I answered.

He thought for a minute. "What do you want us to be?" He asked. "I want us to be more than friends. Why don't we start over?" I offered. " Yeah. Let's do that." He agreed. Our lips touched gently then quickly pulled apart. "You smell good." He said out of nowhere. "Thanks. Wait, are you saying I used to smell?" I said offened. "No, you just smell really good." He said inhaling again. "Anyway, why don't we go find the girls. They 're probably worried." I said as I intertwined my fingers with Troy's.

* * *

_**How are the girl's going to react when Troy and Gabriella tell them they are dating? **_

**This was a good chapter but it feels rushed. For some reason to me all my chapters feel so rushed and not detailed. I'm not sure if my bad mood affected this chapter…It's all up to you guys. The next chapter probably won't be up until December 29 or 30 because I have a lot of things to do to get prepared for Christmas. Oh and I got my MP3 Player for Christmas! Sorry, I just had to put that in here. **_**Please Review!**_


	9. Sisterly Fights

**Thanks for all the reviews! Troyella is back together so now I'm focusing on how the girls life is affected by their parents. Oh and I have an idea for a new story! Its not Troyella….its Zanessa. I'm not going to start writing until The A Twins is done. If you want the rating , summary, or stuff like that check my profile and I'll have it up. Oh and one of the characters I pulled out from the first chapter of this story. You might want to read that chapter again. In this chapter the girls have a….. colorful vocabulary.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the HSM characters**

* * *

_Recap:_

_He thought for a minute. "What do you want us to be?" He asked. "I want us to be more than friends. Why don't we start over?" I offered. "Yeah. Let's do that." He agreed. Our lips touched gently then quickly pulled apart. "You smell good." He said out of nowhere. "Thanks. Wait, are you saying I used to smell?" I said offended. "No, you just smell really good." He said inhaling again. "Anyway, why don't we go find the girls? They 're probably worried." I said as I intertwined my fingers with Troy's._

_End of Recap_

Chapter 9

Sisterly Fights

AUDRINA'S POV

"Gosh, they've been gone for hours!" I groaned. "It's only been an hour. They are probably getting things straight between them. You are just like mom." Adriana reassured. "Yeah that's what dad says." I agreed. I looked out Aunt Taylor's window one more time. "Just give them some time." Adriana said. "Wait…come here." I called. There was mom and dad walking down the street towards Aunt Taylor's house. "Is it me or are they holding hands?" Adriana asked. I blinked my eyes a couple of times but I still saw them holding hands.

"Okay that's officially weird. Do you think they're dating?" I asked walking towards the door. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm going to be there when they open the door. I want to see if they are playing or for real." I concluded. Adriana walked back towards the window. "Well you'll be waiting for quite some time." She said. I walked back towards the window. Mom and dad were near the porch kissing. "Did you set up a plan?" I asked Adriana. We hadn't set up a plan and they were kissing and holding hands. Something must've happened. "Let's go sit down. We don't want to seem like we were watching them." Adriana suggested. I took a seat on the couch and began to wait.

TROY'S POV

"So how exactly are we supposed to tell the girls?" I asked walking up to Taylor's door. "I don't think we need to." Gabriella said peeking through the window. Audrina walked away from the window and opened the door. "Oh my gosh….." Audrina started. "Don't start to scream." I warned. That's how she always started before she was about to scream. Adriana got up calmly from where she was sitting and walked towards Gabriella and I. "So what really happened? And don't tell me I'm too young to know." She asked folding her arms. "Nothing." I asked walking towards the couch.

"Mommy what happened?" She asked again facing Gabriella. "Nice try but uh nothing happened." Gabriella said ending the discussion. "That's the same thing Chandler told me that he said the Shelby and the next period Shelby was crying. Yep…" Audrina explained. "No it was Tyler who told Chandler who then told Shelby. Then two periods later Shelby was crying." Adriana argued. "Who are this people and what do they have to do with us?" I asked. "They are my boy friends……err….guy friends. Yeah that's right." Audrina answered.

I knew this day would come. The day Audrina would get a boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me you had….guy friends?" I asked Audrina. "Look I'm not the only one…Adriana's friends with Tyler. And besides I don't need your permission to have boys as my friends." She answered. "As your father I get to pick when you get to have boys as your friends." I stated.

AUDRINA'S POV

I can't believe it. Dad was totally being so controlling. "But…that's not fair. Daddy I'm 14. Mom?" I said turning to mom for support. "Maybe he's right. I mean, sure they start out as guy friends but end up boyfriends." Mom said agreeing with dad. "This is totally not fair!" I complained opening the door. "Audrina, where are you going?" Dad asked as I walked closer towards the door. "I'm going home. I don't want to talk to you guys right now." I said slamming the door.

ADRIANA'S POV

"Just give her some time. She needs to cool down." Mom suggested. "Can I go after her?" I asked edging towards the door. "I don't want you to get lost." Mom said concerned. "I won't." I reassured her as I opened the door. It wasn't going to be hard to find her. She said she was going home.

7 BLOCKS LATER

"Audrina?" I called as I walked up the stairs. I opened her door. "What? Did mom and dad send you to find me?" She asked harshly. "No. Do you really think you should have run?" I answered. She looked up at her ceiling. "No…But it's not fair. I'm 14 and all my friends have a boyfriend." She complained. "Hey, I'm one of your friends and I don't have a boyfriend." I said. "But your blood related to me so if I can't have a boyfriend than you can't have a boyfriend. You know what I don't care what they say. If I want a boyfriend I'll have a boyfriend." She decided. I sat next to her. "Seriously?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Do you really mean that?" I asked again. "Yes! I'll prove to them I can handle a boyfriend." She said determined. This couldn't end well.

THREE HOURS LATER

I looked out the window. "Mom and dad are home. Do you want to talk to them?" I asked Audrina. She was certain that she was gonna get a boyfriend and rub it in our parents faces. "Yes. But I'm not going to tell them that I'm still getting a boyfriend. I'm just going to tell them that I overreacted." She explained standing up. "Your gonna lie?" I asked. "Yep. But that's only if you don't say a word." She warned as she walked out the door. "Boy this is gonna be interesting." I whispered under my breath.

I caught up with Audrina and followed her downstairs. Dad and mom had just came back and were sitting on the couch. "Here we go." I whispered to her. We walked into the living room and in front of the couch they were sitting at. "Before you say anything let me explain. I know earlier I was acting like a baby and I overreacted." Audrina started. They sat back in the couch as they listened to her explain. "I though about it and maybe your right. So I won't get a boyfriend." She explained. "And you're not lying to me?" Dad asked standing up. "Not at all." She answered. "Okay…I'll take your word." He said. "Told you." She whispered to me.

AUDRINA'S POV

"Another glorious day of school." I said sarcastically. "So you are seriously going to lie to our parents and get a boyfriend?" Adriana asked as we walked into the school. "Yes...Haven't you heard the saying 'what they don't know won't hurt them'?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Good so what they don't figure out….won't hurt them." I explained. "I wanna see how this will turn out." She said under her breath.

FOURTH PERIOD

I walked to my locker and took out my science book. "Hey." I closed my locker and faced not Adriana but Tyler from last period. "Hey….Tyler right?" I asked. He nodded. It sort of surprised me to see him at my locker. I had heard a lot of things about him being a cheater but I preferred not to believe it. "I heard from the guys in the locker room you looking for a boyfriend." He stated. "Yeah I'm looking for a boyfriend but why would athletic boys be talking about me?" I asked.

"You are one of the hottest girls at this school so what boy wouldn't be talking about you?" He said starting to be flirtatious. "I got a twin sister you know." I informed him. He grabbed my hand and looked at me. "But I wanna get to know you. Think about it." He let go of my hand and walked off. . _"As your father I get to pick when you get to have boys as your friends."_ My dad's voice replayed in my head. I know it was wrong but he wasn't going to figure it out.

"Someone's in heaven. What happened?" Adriana asked as she opened her locker. "I told you boys would ask me out. Please I'm one of the hottest girls at this school." I bragged. "Someone's self-conceited. Anyway, what you are doing is wrong. You shouldn't disobey mom and dad like that." She explained. "Oh boo-hoo they'll never figure out. Gosh I mean Adriana if you weren't such a goody-good then maybe you'd get asked out too. But I guess for some of us that's too hard." I criticized. "Well maybe the goody-good actually wants to obey her parents. Audrina, don't get too caught up with this boyfriend." Adriana warned as she slammed her locker shut and walked away.

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

Even after what Adriana said I was still going to say yes to Tyler. She was just jealous that I was going to have a boyfriend and she wouldn't. I admit maybe sometimes I maybe a little….self-conceited. But that was just my personality. I continued to walk down the hallway to find Tyler. "Mmmm….." I heard someone moan. It was after school and either I was hearing things or some people were making out at the end of this hallway. I walked further down the hallway. "Tyler." I whispered. Maybe the rumors were true. There he was making out with my sister, supposedly the goody-good child. He had his hands all around her waist and one trailing up and down her shirt. I wanted to say something but first I had to calm down.

AT HOME

"Gosh!" I yelled slamming the door. Mom and dad jumped away from each other. I walked over to the couch and sat between them. "What's wrong?" Dad asked. "Do you wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. That other daughter of yours is a back-stabbing bitch. That's what's wrong." I explained to them. "Audrina!" Mom scolded. Right now I could care less about what I said. "Did you have a fight with your sister?" Dad asked. "No I did not. Let me tell you what happened. She pissed off just because I got asked out and Tyler thinks I'm one of the hottest girls at out school. And she thinks I'm self conceited and so when I went to go tell Tyler I'll go out with him she was making out with him." I explained.

"What!" My dad started to choke. "You okay Troy?" Mom asked as she patted his back. "I could've sworn I told you guys I don't want you guys to have boyfriends." My dad said as he regulated his breathing. "You did but I wanted to prove to you that I could handle a boyfriend. But I don't want a boyfriend now. They're all cheaters!" I exclaimed. "That doesn't seem like something Adriana would do. She wouldn't disobey me like that." Mom started.

"Hi dad….mom." Adriana said as she closed the door. "Hey slut." I greeted to her. "Audrina!" Mom scolded again. "Don't be mad because I stole your boyfriend. I'm just prettier than you." She bragged as she set her backpack on the floor. "You know your being a total jerk right now and not the 'oh I'm such a goody-good'." I explained to Adriana as I got up. "Be mad as much as you want because you're not getting him back." She shot back as she moved closer to me. "Shut the hell up. I never said I was mad." I told her. "Then why are you being such a bitch about it." She asked. "You know what- Girls! Stop!" Dad interrupted us. I backed away from Adriana and sat back where I was sitting. "Look I don't know what happened to you guys. When you first found out you guys were twins you wanted us to be a big happy family. What happened to that? Just because of a boy you guys are fighting." Mom explained

* * *

_**Did Tyler break up the sisterly bound between Audrina and Adriana? And who is Tyler really? **_

**Oh I love the drama in this chapter. The girls really have a very interesting vocabulary. All I'm going to say is all of the characters intertwine with one another. Tyler intertwines with Gabriella and Troy somehow. Next chapter you'll figure that out. I got this chapter up earlier than I expected because I really wanted to write this chapter. **_**Please Review**_


	10. Memories Of Him To Explain

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm still debating if I should start Evaluating The Boyfriend or what till this story is finished. This chapter you'll figure out who Tyler really is but I'm not sure if I explained it clear enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters.**

* * *

_Recap_

"_Hi dad….mom." Adriana said as she closed the door. "Hey slut." I greeted to her. "Audrina!" Mom scolded again. "Don't be mad because I stole your boyfriend. I'm just prettier than you." She bragged as she set her backpack on the floor. "You know your being a total jerk right now and not the 'oh I'm such a goody-good'." I explained to Adriana as I got up. "Be mad as much as you want because you're not getting him back." She shot back as she moved closer to me. "Shut the hell up. I never said I was mad." I told her. "Then why are you being such a bitch about it." She asked. "You know what- Girls! Stop!" Dad interrupted us. I backed away from Adriana and sat back where I was sitting. "Look I don't know what happened to you guys. When you first found out you guys were twins you wanted us to be a big happy family. What happened to that? Just because of a boy you guys are fighting." Mom explained_

_End of Recap_

* * *

Chapter 10

Memories of Him To Explain

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Look guys, there is a rational way to solve this. Simply-What's the boys' name?" Troy interrupted. Oh boy. "Tyler……Tyler Diaz even though the last name isn't really important..." Adriana answered. I looked over at Troy who sat there frozen. "Is daddy okay?" Audrina asked. "Gabriella, tell me she didn't just say Tyler Diaz….." Troy asked still dazed off. "No I did." Adriana said answering for me. "Break up with him. Today." Troy ordered. Adriana started her fit. "Bu-Bu-But that's not fair. You don't even know him!" She complained. "You can throw a fit just like Audrina, I don't care but you are going to break up with him." Troy rephrased still keeping his words. Adriana looked over at me with her blue eyes glowing with sadness. "No." I said firmly.

"This seriously isn't fair. You cannot make me stop dating him. I'm going to my room." She said stomping up the stairs. "How is it a child I raise is disobedient?" I questioned myself. "But why don't you like him?" Audrina asked. "Well its not that I don't like _him _I just don't like his father." Troy explained. "Fine. Why don't you like Tyler's father?" Audrina asked rephrasing her question. "Because he was always jealous of me. I had everything better than him. But one day he took it too far." He explained.

"What did he do?" Audrina kept asking. That wasn't hard to answer for me or Troy.

_Flashback_

"_I'll catch you in a second. I left my book in the science lab." A young 17 year old Gabriella said. She turned the hall and walked towards the science lab. "Hmm…The lights on." She said as she twisted the doorknob open. As she opened the door she looked around to see if anyone was in the room. The room looked empty besides the lab stations. She walked to the back of the room to the back of the science stations. "Here it is." She grabbed the book off the table and proceed to walk the front of the room. Suddenly, the door closed from the outside. She walked faster and attempted to open the door. It was locked. _

_She turned away from the door and she now saw a man standing next to a chair. And it was just any man it was Andrew Diaz. He was a senior who Troy despised deeply because for one he had an unhealthy 'crush' on Gabriella. "Did you miss me baby?" He asked moving closer to her. She began to back away but stopped after she remembered the door was behind her. "Aww don't fear me. I won't hurt you. That's if you cooperate with me." He reassured. Gabriella remained speechless as he grabbed her hand and led her to the chair in the middle of the room._

_From his back pocket he removed a bag of ropes. "What are you doing?" She finally managed to ask. "Sit down and nothing will happen." He ordered. At first she was reluctant than he looked at her again. "Sit down." He repeated again as he forcefully pushed her to the chair. After he removed all the rope from the bag he dropped the bag on the floor and took the smallest rope. "What are you doing?" She asked again. He ignored her question and began to tie her hands to the back of the chair. _

"_Last time you got away. This time you're not going anywhere." He finally answered as he tied her feet together. "What do you want from me?" She began to ask her 'what' questions. "Its not fair Troy Bolton gets you. He doesn't deserve you at all." He explained as he reached for his back pocket again. She sat there wondering what he could be getting now because he already had her tied up. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket. When she saw the sight of the knife she began to whimper._

"_I gave you a chance to prove that you loved me. You refused. I know you love me but you just don't want to hurt Troy. But when you sleep with him you cross the line, baby girl." He kept on going. Gabriella now began to face the reality that she was about to not killed but murdered. "If I can't have you no one can. Not even Troy...can have you." He said as he brought the knife closer to Gabriella's neck. Her warm tears were now falling uncontrollably. He brought it closer to her skin and she could now feel it coming in contact with her skin._

_Her tears came down faster and he with one move removed the knife quickly from her neck. "Aww look what you made me do." He said touching the blood dripping from her neck. She flinched at the touch of him on her delicate skin. "Did you really think I was going to kill you straight? No, I wanna taunt you and enjoy this for a little bit." He asked answering his own question. _

_She looked up at him through her glassy teary eyes. "Oh baby, don't give me that look. You make me almost feel guilty for killing you." He confessed. There it was. She finally had enough. "Stop calling me your baby. I don't love you and you must have some type of mental problems to be doing this." She said standing up for herself. "What'd you say?" He asked bringing the knife up from his pocket. "I said I don't love you and stop calling me baby." She said louder. He brought the knife to her neck again till he got interrupted. _

"_Gabriella?" Troy called from a distance. "Why is that damn Bolton looking for you?" Andrew asked. "Maybe I could still finish her off." He whispered under his breath. Gabriella turned to face the door and saw Troy's dark shadow brimming through the light. "You got lucky. Troy Bolton will regret this." Andrew said as he dropped the knife. He dropped the knife at an angle so it tore through Gabriella's blue jeans. She cried out in pain. "I'll be back for you." He said as he opened the window and left. _

_End of Flashback._

"Wow. He's a really bad person." Audrina said as Troy wiped a few of my tears. "I'm okay." I reassured. "Now I'm definitely not going to date him." Audrina concluded. "That's great but I wish your sister would do that too." Troy congratulated. "Hey did you hear that?" Troy asked as he turned his face to upstairs. "What? I do-Yeah I heard it." Audrina said interrupting me. "It sounded like a door or window was closing." Troy described. "I'm gonna go check." Audrina said as she began to walk upstairs.

AUDRINA'S POV

I continued to walk upstairs and stopped when I reached Adriana's room. "Tyler we gotta talk." Adriana started. No way. She had a boy in her room. Not to mention any boy but Tyler. I walked closer till I could see a little peek into Adriana room. "Why do we have to break up?" Tyler asked. "Because apparently my parents don't want me to date you and my sister is having a big fit over it." Adriana explained. Tyler moved closer to Adriana and held both her hands. "Well, don't listen to them. I thought you loved me?" He asked moving closer to her. "Wait. Hold up." She backed away from him. "I don't love you. I just met you. Tyler, love is a big word." She explained.

"Tyler I don't love you. You're pressuring me and I don't want that in a relationship. So we have to break up." She said firmly. He attempted to grab her hand again but she pulled away. I couldn't stand to watch this anymore. "So…." I said making myself present. Tyler walked over to me and held my hand. "What do you say about still going out?" He asked smiling. I smiled back and yanked my hand away from his. "No I will not go out with you. Mainly because of what your dad did to my mom." I said backing away from him

"Get over it! You mom was being a stupid bitch for not wanting my dad anyway." He confessed. I looked over at Adriana who had her fist clutched. "Look here. My mom was not a bitch okay?" Adriana cleared up. She walked closer to him and the most unexpected thing happen. Her hand came in contact with his face. "Adriana! I thou- No, I do not love you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Adriana interrupted him. Tyler must've had enough so he walked out the door. "Is he going downstairs?" I asked her. "Holy crap." She said as she ran out the door.

TROY'S POV

"Do you think you overreacted a little bit?" Gabriella asked as she laid in my lap. "Maybe just a little bit. I guess I'm an overprotective father." I confessed as I stroked her hair gently. "Mrs. Bolton I'm sorry I called you a bitch." Tyler apologized as he walked down the stairs. "You called me a what?" Gabriella asked as she got up from my lap. "Wait first of all what are you doing here?" I asked standing up. "Dad, dad don't listen to anything he says." Adriana said as she and Audrina came rushing down the stairs. "Mrs. Bolton I hope you can forgive me because I really like you daughter…s." He asked again as he walked closer to us. "Please just leave." Gabriella said. "Fine but all of you will regret this. All of you!" He said as he slammed the door.

"Why was he here?" I asked once again. Adriana walked away from her spot on the stairs. "Look daddy, I broke up with him. Maybe I broke a rule but I broke up with him like you told me to. Then he asked Audrina back out and all this mess happened because Audrina wouldn't go out with him. I'm sorry daddy." Adriana explained. She turned and faced Audrina. "Audrina I'm sorry for stealing your boyfriend and calling you a bitch. I was mad and I really didn't mean it." She apologized. "Aww." Gabriella cooed. "Gabriella don't st-See I knew she would find the right thing to do." Gabriella interrupted me. "Before we can get all lovey-dovey you girls have to be careful. Even though Tyler left he still gonna do something." I explained.

* * *

_**Is Troy right about Tyler still being dangerous? And what's Tyler going to do that'll make Adriana regret breaking up with him?**_

**That was the longest flashback I've ever done and probably the most detailed one. I think I explained what Troy's problem with Tyler is. The next chapter is gonna be about Tyler's 'revenge'. Let me give you a hint: Pay very close attention to what Andrew said at the end. I know this chapter is a little short but I didn't want to give away Tyler's revenge. Approximately there is about six or seven chapters left in this story. Well I was guessing. **_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Following His Footsteps

**Now I'm debating if I should keep going with this story. I mean I think it's a whole lot better than my last story 3 years and 13 days. That story only got 14 reviews in total for its whole 6 chapters. This story has like 55 reviews and I'm going on the 11****th**** chapter. Before I was getting 6 and 7 reviews per chapter. Now I'm getting 3 and 4 reviews for my last few chapters. I dunno what's up and I don't wanna do review expectations. ( ex. Give me insert number and I will update.) One more thing, this story is almost finished. About 4 or 5 chapters and I'll be finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Why was he here?" I asked once again. Adriana walked away from her spot on the stairs. "Look daddy, I broke up with him. Maybe I broke a rule but I broke up with him like you told me to. Then he asked Audrina back out and all this mess happened because Audrina wouldn't go out with him. I'm sorry daddy." Adriana explained. She turned and faced Audrina. "Audrina I'm sorry for stealing your boyfriend and calling you a bitch. I was mad and I really didn't mean it." She apologized. "Aww." Gabriella cooed. "Gabriella don't st-See I knew she would find the right thing to do." Gabriella interrupted me. "Before we can get all lovey-dovey you girls have to be careful. Even though Tyler left he still gonna do something." I explained._

_End of Recap_

Chapter 11

Following his footsteps

GABRIELLA'S POV

"W-Wait. Did he call me Mrs. Bolton?" I asked. "Yeah he did. Maybe he assumed your last name was Bolton because that's my last name and he thinks we are married." He explained. The idea being married to Troy would be awesome but right now we are going at a slow and steady pace.

NEXT DAY (AUDRINA'S POV)

Adriana wouldn't stop apologizing for stealing Tyler from me. I was getting sick and tired of it. "You know I really don't care now because I'm over him. Even though he claims that he loves us he doesn't. He's doing this for someone." I finally said. "I'm wondering what did he even do to mom that was so bad?" She asked opening her locker. "You wanna know? Here's what happened…" I explained to her everything mom had told me about. Everything. Maybe I over exaggerated on some parts but for the most part I was being true. "Man if I would've known that, I would've never even _kissed _him!" She regretted.

"Do you think mom and dad are still mad at me?" She asked randomly. Truly, she was a random girl. At the weirdest times she would ask the oddest questions. "Well you did give off the vibe good child. I bet you they would have though I would have been the disobedient child." I admitted. "Your not a bad child. You just have the tendency to give that type of energy out. But you still didn't answer my question. Do you think they are still mad at me?" She asked once again. I sighed and began to answer her question.

"Let's put it this way. If your child was dating a boy who's father almost murdered you and your child didn't listen, would you be mad?" I gave her an example to follow. She nodded. "They shouldn't be that mad? Right?" I asked unconvinced. "I hope not. I mean I apologized. And you know the saying 'apologizing makes things better'." She quoted. I knew all she wanted was our parents' forgiveness. Maybe just maybe I think Adriana holds to high of expectations of herself. "Just don't worry." I said this time sound assuring.

END OF THE DAY

"Yeah I'll-Whoa!" I said. I was being dragged into an empty classroom by someone. The room I was now in was pitch-black. "I've missed you." However was holding me said. I looked back and finally a light flickered on. "Tyler what are you doing?" I asked. He didn't look like his usual self. His hazel eyes were filled with anger and hatred now instead of its usual innocence and happiness. He must not have coped with Adriana's break up well.

I began walking backwards and stumbled onto a chair. "Careful babe. I don't want you to get killed. At least not yet." He warned. I watched him walk to the back of the room where the light didn't shine so bright and pull out something. He returned with a single strand of rope in his hand. "Your parents are wrong about me. I'm different than my dad. Way different." He started.

I could feel the pressure between the rope and my wrist. The circulation was cutting off and I winced at the feeling. "Is that too tight? If it is, good then." He said. I looked at him with disgust. He took another rope from the back of his pocket and began to tie my feet. "Are you going to do me like your dad did to my mom?" I asked. He tighten the rope harder when I said 'your dad'.

"I don't know. Maybe if you'd shut up I could think." He said. I wasn't sure rather to take that as a command or a suggestion. He bent down low and came near my neck. "You know I love you and I would never hurt you." He lied. I knew he couldn't be telling the truth. I could feel his warm breath firing on my neck. He began to suck on my neck eagerly. "Get off me." I ordered.

He ignored me and continued to move closer to my mouth. "I swear if you kiss me than I will kill you." I threaten. He took the notice and got off me. Just then he pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Oh so you really are going to do me like your dad did to my mom." I concluded. His eyes filled with more anger and hatred when I said the word 'dad'. I was starting to sense that Tyler did not have a good relationship with his dad.

He brought the knife closer to my neck where he sucked. The closer he brought it the louder I began to whimper. In a swift move he moved it across my neck. I cried out in pain. "Oh be quiet. It'll be over soon." He commanded as he touched the dripping blood off the knife. He smiled at me evily. I looked at him through my teary eyes. I didn't deserve what was happening to me. Nobody did.

Again, he brought the knife close to my neck again. My eyes followed the knife across the lash he already did. He moved it closer and closer till…..he dropped the knife. It was about to cut through my jeans but I dodged it. "I can't do it. At least not today. I'll be back." He said leaving. I watched him pick up the knife from the floor and put it back in his pocket. "Bye-Bye for now!" He called as he closed the door.

I was stuck. My hands and feet were all tied up so there wasn't anyway I could get out. The warm blood coming from the lash on my neck started trickle down my neck and into my shirt. I didn't deserve this. No one did.

ADRIANA'S POV

"So where's your sister?" McKenzie asked. McKenzie was Aunt Taylors' daughter and she was good friends with me and Audrina. "For once, I don't know." I answered honestly. McKenzie looked down at her watch. "I'm not sure either but I gotta get home. My mom's gonna kill me if I'm not home in the next half hour." She said. I waved goodbye and watched her walk out the door.

I looked down at my own watch. It was past four and Audrina was no where in sight. "Where is she?" I asked myself. I began walking down the hallway back to her locker. Just my luck, Tyler walked by. "Hey Tyler!" I called. Even though I was still mad at him I had a feeling he had something to do with my sister. "Crawling back huh?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "Look do you know where my sister is?" I questioned. "Yeah. Go back out with me and I'll tell you what I did with her." He compromised. "No I will not go back out with you. If you hurt my sister in anyway I will find someone personally and have you killed." I threaten. I walked away and turned the hall.

Tyler really was much help believe it or not. I walked to my locker and looked for my algebra book. "Oh man I left it in the classroom!" I complained. I turned another hall and opened the nearest classroom door. And there was my sister tied up and blood trickling down her neck. "What the heck happened to you?" I asked untying her wrists. "Tyler…..knife….neck….bad…" She panted. Her blood from her neck had trickled down to her shirt and formed a line. "Not good. We need to get home." I said. She nodded in agreement and followed me out the door.

AT HOME

"What the hell happened to my daughter?" Dad asked as soon as we walked through the door. "Yeah about that. We had a little mishap with Tyler." I explained. Audrina ignored the question and walked upstairs. "Start explaining." He said. It seemed like I've been getting into a lot of trouble lately. "Okay well Tyler must have been really mad that I broke up with him so he kind of tied Audrina up in a classroom and tried to kill her. Yeah." I said. Dad's blue eyes widened in fear.

"Not finished yet dad. Then when I was looking for Audrina Tyler said if I went back out with him he'd tell me what he did to Audrina. Yeah wasn't happening. So dad don't blame this on me." I explained.

Audrina came downstairs looking much better. "How you feeling?" I asked as she sat next to dad. "Better. My neck still hurts a little." She answered as she turned her neck and showed me her scar. "You see why I didn't want you to go out with him." Dad started. I started to explain when mother came in. "My baby? What happened? Troy?" She asked immediately turning to dad and sitting next to Audrina. "Look I sincerely had nothing to do with this. Ask you daughter Gabriella." He defended. I smiled innocently at my mother.

I rexplained everything to mom. "Is that what happened?" Mom asked turning to Audrina. "Yeah. I mean I never thought Tyler would do such a thing. He was so sweet and innocent." Audrina explained. I couldn't help but feel bad. Maybe if I didn't make out with Tyler and even start talking to him none of this would've happened. I was supposed to be the example twin but right now I wasn't. I sighed putting myself out my thoughts.

"I'll get it." Dad said as he got up to answer the door.

TROY'S POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stared at Tyler. Who would have thought after all he's caused he would be back here. "Look can I see you daughter…s?" He asked. I was guessing the s was to see both of them. "No you can't see my daughters. Do you know what you've caused following your father's footsteps?" I asked. He stared at me with thought. "No. But Mr. Bolton its hard to go on with my life knowing you hot daughters are mad at me." He confessed. "Good to know. Nice try. But no." I said. "But-" I slammed the door shut.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked as she pressed a wet towel against Audrina's neck. "Tyler." I answered. "How does he have the audacity to come back her after what he did to Audrina?" Gabriella sighed. Tyler, a simple 14 year old boy was destroying this family.

* * *

**I changed it up a little and Tyler kind of acted on impulse. Tyler is a good and bad person. He's trying to impress Audrina and Adriana while trying to keep his dad happy. It's not very likely you'll see McKenzie again. But incase you do her personality is the shy, polite teenage girl. I'm not sure in the end whether Tyler is going to be a good boy…..or a bad boy. Who knows, he might even end up dating one of the twins! I've decided I was overreacting just a little and I'll keep going on with this story. I mean I have gotten so attached to this story is unbelievable! Okay here's important news **_I've decided not to do Evaluating the boyfriend. I'm going to do it but just not know. I'm going to have to build up my writing skills just a little more. But I'm going to make a different story called _Breaking My Own Promise_ its an Zanessa oneshot maybe twoshot. story. Be on the look out for it. It should be up by the end of this week.__** And on a good note…..REVIEW!**_


	12. Always in my heart

**I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've just been so busy lately with school because I'm in so many extra-curricular activities. But this story is done. Almost. Just one more chapter after this one. No Ones POV**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the HSM characters.**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_What are you doing here?" I asked as I stared at Tyler. Who would have thought after all he's caused he would be back here. "Look can I see you daughter…s?" He asked. I was guessing the s was to see both of them. "No you can't see my daughters. Do you know what you've caused following your father's footsteps?" I asked. He stared at me with thought. "No. But Mr. Bolton its hard to go on with my life knowing you hot daughters are mad at me." He confessed. "Good to know. Nice try. But no." I said. "But-" I slammed the door shut. _

"_Who was that?" Gabriella asked as she pressed a wet towel against Audrina's neck. "Tyler." I answered. "How does he have the audacity to come back her after what he did to Audrina?" Gabriella sighed. Tyler, a simple 14 year old boy was destroying this family._

_End Of Recap_

Chapter 12

Always in my heart

"Oh gosh, where is it?" Gabriella asked as she closed the closet. Even though she was living in the same room as Troy, who wasn't exactly the cleanest person ever, she couldn't find it. It was something that couldn't be easily lost with carelessness. She began to calm down and started to back-track to what she did to it.

Now she remembered." Man…" She let out a sigh. "Did you leave another thing at Ryans'?" Troy asked as he walked into the bedroom. Gabriella turned to face him and sighed again. "Yeah. But this thing is really important. I really need this." She explained to him. She told it as a question but it sounded more like a persuasive question.

"So what is this important thing that you need?" Troy asked as he grabbed his keys. "It's a scrapbook. I know it sounds weird but its really important to me." She continued to explain. "Adriana do you need anything?" She called as she walked up the stairs. He stared at her blankly.

"Why, are you finally going to his house?" Adriana said meeting her halfway down the stairs. "Yeah finally. So do you need anything?" She asked once more.

"I don't know. Can't I just come with you to see if I do?" Adriana asked rephrasing Gabriella question. "I guess so. Call your sister." Gabriella answered walking back down the stairs. Troy continued to stare at her but now with a more disappointed look. "Okay, I know what you're thinking but look at it this way. You are going to be there so if things get out of hand you can handle them." She explained before he had a chance to say anything.

"We're ready!" Adriana yelled as she walked down the stairs. ""How you feeling Audrina?" Troy asked. "A little better. At least the scar isn't that noticeable." She said turning her neck and revealing the scar.

"AND you tell me my house is huge…..look at this!" Audrina said in amazement. She walked farther into the house separating herself and Adriana from their parents. "Yeah well Ryan just bought it to impress my mom." Adriana explained in disgust. "Hurry up girls!" Gabriella called from the living room. "Come on." Adriana led her to her room.

"Wow, you're like a mini Sharpay with all these diamonds and pinks." Audrina concluded as she walked out of Adriana's closet. "Again, he was spoiling me to impress my mom. Look at this." She threw the white velvet box across the room. "Did he propose to you?" Audrina laughed.

As she opened the box her eyes widened in shock. "Are these real diamonds?" She took the necklace out of the box and began to study its detail.

"I got it for my thirteenth birthday. But I've never worn it." Adriana said as she zipped her bag closed. "Wow. This must be worth a lot." Audrina pondered, placing the necklace back in the box and placed it back on the table. "Let's go." Adriana picked up the bag and headed out the room.

"HOW many scrapbooks do you exactly own, Gabriella?" Troy and Gabriella were collected just a few thing , mainly scrapbooks, for Gabriella. "I'm not really sure. But I got another box packed." Gabriella ordered. Troy groaned in frustration before picking up the box and walking out the door. "Wait , here's another one!" He turned around expecting Gabriella but it was Adriana with more boxes and bags. "Oh boy." He said under his breath. Adriana added the boxes and bags on top of the load Troy was already carrying before going back up to her room to go pack more things.

"So…." Gabriella turned around from her packing and looked over across the room. "What do you want Ryan?" She asked in a harsh tone. He began walking towards her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Hmm, you came back to me. I knew you would. Sharpay just doesn't listen." He said continuing to walk towards her. Gabriella took a deep breath before objecting. "No, I actually did not come back to you. I'm just here to get some things so if you would excuse me…" She explained as she attempted to walk past him but she was stopped.

"Do you really want to go?" He asked pushing her back into the wall. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes filled with anger. "What do you want?" She struggled to break from his lock on her. "I want you. That's what I want." He replied moving closer to her face. She now began feeling his warm breath beating down on her neck. Again, she tried to break from his strong hold but like before she did not succeed.

"Try as hard and as much as you want to but I'm not letting go. Lucky I'm not doing you like Tyler did to your daughter." He said pusher harder against her. She stopped and looked back up at him. "How did you know about that?" She asked. He let out a laugh. "How could I not? I set it up myself." He answered proudly. Gabriella now began to look at him with disgust.

"Gabriella?" Troy was calling her and his footsteps were getting closer to the room.

"Ryan just get off of me!" She ordered. Reluctantly, he stared at her then let go of her. She rubbed her aching wrists before looking over at him. "Ryan?" She asked. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before walking out of the room.

She walked towards a chair in the room and sat down, trying to recap what had just happened. "Gabriella have you seen Ryan? I mean he looks so….down. Did you talk to him?" Troy asked making himself present. "Yeah." She answered sadly. Her tears were threating to fall but she wouldn't let them otherwise Troy was going to get worried. She sighed quietly. "Gabriella do you need a moment? I could go if you want me to?" He asked edging towards the door. "No, let's just go." She answered lying to herself.

"IS mom okay?" Audrina asked as she watched her mother walk straight to the bedroom. "I don't know. Maybe we should call Aunt Taylor." Adriana suggested.

The twins agreed before picking up the phone and dialing the number.

Within minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Where's Gabriella?" Taylor asked. The twins pointed to the door down the hall. "She hasn't been out ever since we came back. She won't even let dad in." Audrina warned. Taylor nodded to the twins before heading towards the bedroom. "Gabriella?" She called from the door. She heard a couple of sniffs before a definite answer. "Tay is that you?" Gabriella called. Taylor opened the door revealing a crying Gabriella. "What's wrong Gabriella?" She asked walking towards her friend.

Gabriella sighed before falling back into the bed. "A lot of things. Its' just too much to handle. And oh my gosh Ryan…" Gabriella managed to say before she broke out into another sob. Taylor couldn't do anything but just watch her suffer painfully. "Why don't you talk to Troy about it. Maybe he can help you." Taylor advised. Gabriella sat up and stared at Taylor through her watery eyes.

"But Troy can't help me. I need to talk to Ryan." She said sighing. Taylor widened her eyes. " You mean Troy. Why would you talk to Ryan. He's….." Taylor trailed off. Gabriella looked at Taylor again and tears began to threaten to fall again. "Sorry. Why don't you go talk to him?" Taylor suggested. Gabriella began to smile and her lessened. "That's a great idea." She agreed as she got out of bed.

Taylor stared at her an began to wonder about her moods. "Thanks Tay." She thanked. Taylor got up and walked towards the door. "Good luck." She wished. "How'd it go?" Audrina asked as soon as Taylor walked out the door. "I don't know what happened at Ryan's but she's going over there to talk to him." Taylor explained. The twins shot nervous looks at each other. " Oh gosh." Adriana whispered under her breath. Gabriella walked out of the hall all dressed up and in a much perky mood than before. "Mom where are you going?" Adriana asked following her mother.

"Nowhere. I'll be back. Love you." She called as she closed the door. Adriana turned around and looked at her twin and Taylor. "Before she was in a much worse mood than that." She said sitting next to Taylor. "Girls, don't worry. Your mom will be okay." Taylor assured both herself and the twins. "Hey where's Gabriella?" Troy said bringing himself into the conversation. Audrina and Adriana stared at him with sadness. "Okay what happened?" He asked again. Adriana quickly changed her facial expression then began to answer. "Oh…She went out…to the store." She said piecing words together. He began to look at her suspicious. "Seriously." She said again. "Okay." He answered leaving it at that.

GABRIELLA knocked on the door quietly then backed up a few paces. She did feel guilty about not telling anybody about this not even her best friend but she had to clear things up with him. "What do you want?" Ryan opened the door at a small angle just barely enough to see half of his face. "Hi to you too. Um Actually, I was wondering if we could talk." She asked him smiling weakly at him. He opened the door more and let her in.

"Look today, it was kinda awkward for me. You...I just can't describe it." She said sighing. He walked towards her then began to back away. Shocked, Gabriella backed away also. "Do you still love me Gabriella?" He asked randomly. As much and Gabriella wanted to say yes she didn't. "I don't love you. I just still have feelings for you." She answered. Gabriella could feel her warm tears sliding slowly down her face. " I still love you though." He admitted. " With Troy back in my life and the twins together everything is great. But you were there to help me through my time of need. Thanks." She said choking through her tears.

He walked towards her and wiped a tear. "I'm always here for you Gabriella." He said looking at her. "I know. Even though I'm not always gonna think of you, I'll always remember you in my heart." She said as she wrapped her arms him. He pulled away from her and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you Gabriella." He said. She quietly waved goodbye before walking out. Even though, she still had feelings for Ryan she knew she had to let go because her love for Troy was stronger.

SHE opened the front door and stared within. There was Troy just sitting, looking like he was waiting for her. "Troy before you say anything…I was at Ryan's talking. I wanted to clear things up between us." She began to explain. He straight at her making her nervous. "Gabriella, what happened today?" He asked walking towards her. She let out her millionth sigh for today then began to talk. " I don't really know. I just had an emotional breakdown." She began to explain. His eyes filled with comfort as she started to explain. eyes filled with comfort as she continued to explain. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. It might have something to do with me being pregnant." She answered.

* * *

_**Gabriella's pregnant?**_

**Chapter wasn't supposed to end this way. Well its supposed to end that way but what happened between Gabriella and Ryan wasn't supposed to happen. Gosh its so confusing! But anyway I'm going to start working on my other stories. First I'll do Breaking My Promise then Finally Falling For You. This chapter is kinda dramatic but anyway I'm gonna get most of my stories updated by the end of this week. **_**I'd love to here from you so review!**_


	13. Realization

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

First of all, I've decided to end this story with this chapter. This is the last chapter of The A Twins. I was planning on just ending this story here and moving on but I can't. Been with it for too long. The mood of this story is a little darker than most chapters. I know most of you are waiting for this chapter to be about Gabriella and Troy. That was the plan originally, then all of a sudden I got this crazy idea about Tyler. People wanna know why he acts the way he does. I even want to know. So what better way then to write a chapter about him. I will say it will be a little confusing when it switches from Tyler to Troy and Gabriella because I took out some parts so it wouldn't seem so long. But if you want and answer to most of last chapter's review, just scroll to the very bottom of the page. Though that wouldn't be much fun.

Disclaimer- What I've said for the last twelve chapters, I do not own the HSM characters.

* * *

Recap:

GABRIELLA knocked on the door quietly than backed up a few paces. She did feel guilty about not telling anybody about this but she had to clear things up with him. "What do you want?" Ryan opened the door at a small angle just barely enough to see half of his face. "Hi to you too. Um Actually, I was wondering if we could talk." She asked him smiling weakly at him. He opened the door more and let her in.

"Look today, it was kinda awkward for me. You...I just can't describe it." She said sighing. He walked towards her then began to back away. Shocked, Gabriella backed away also. "Do you still love me Gabriella?" He asked randomly. As much and Gabriella wanted to say yes she didn't. "I don't love you. I just still have feelings for you." She answered. Gabriella could feel her warm tears sliding slowly down her face. " I still love you though." He admitted. " With Troy back in my life and the twins together everything is great. But you were there to help me through my time of need. Thanks." She said choking through her tears.

He walked towards her and wiped a tear. "I'm always here for you Gabriella." He said looking at her. "I know. Even though I'm not always gonna think of you, I'll always remember you in my heart." She said as she wrapped her arms him. He pulled away from her and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you Gabriella." He said. She quietly waved goodbye before walking out. Even though, she still had feelings for Ryan she knew she had to let go because her love for Troy was stronger.

SHE opened the front door and stared within. There was Troy just sitting, looking like he was waiting for her. "Troy before you say anything…I was at Ryan's talking. I wanted to clear things up between us." She began to explain. He looked straight at her making her nervous. "Gabriella, what happened today?" He asked walking towards her. She let out her millionth sigh for today then began to talk. " I don't really know. I just had an emotional breakdown." She began to explain. His eyes filled with comfort as she started to explain. "Why?" He asked. 

"I don't know. It might have something to do with me being pregnant." She answered.

End of Recap

Chapter 13

Realization

TYLER stared at the wall in front of him. His mind was merely blank. There were so many things he had done, which he regretted. Right now, not even an apology could make up with some of the things he had done. Audrina was right. He was exactly like his father. Exactly like him.

Originally, he never wanted to be like his father. His father was a horrible person. Something he never wanted to become. But once he told his father about the twins, he started to listen to Tyler more, and be more of a father to him. Tyler met one of his father's friends.

Ryan.

He spent a large amount of time with Ryan whenever he could. Ryan became like he second father. He cared for him as if he was his own son, just like his mother did. No, he shouldn't bring that up. She was a forbidden thought in his mind. A thought that would never be brought up since she left.

Tyler couldn't forget his mom. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. The day she left was a never-ending memory in his mind. Every night the scene replayed in his head.

What was he to do about it?

There wasn't anyone to tell. He wouldn't dare tell his father about it. Most likely he would just rave on about how it was all his fault. "Audrina." He whispered. She could make him feel better. Tyler felt closer to her than Adriana. There was always a friendly aura when she was around. Sort of like when his mother was around.

Flashback:

TYLER pushed two pillows against his ears. He was tired of the yelling. He was tired of everything. There was a sound of smashing glass against his wall. Wonderful. Tyler dropped the pillows and sighed. He would clean that up.

He jumped off his bed and walked towards the door. It was odd that his parents were fighting in broad daylight. Usually the arguments were reserved for night. When he was supposed to be sleeping. But there wasn't anyway to sleep in noise. Something was always clashing, breaking, or shattering. 

Quiet was never present in the house.

He walked towards the master bedroom. The door looked like it would fly off its hinge at anytime. He sat down and took a deep breath. There wasn't a point to cry. That wouldn't do anything. When things quieted down, the door flew open and Tyler behind the door. "Then leave already. I've been waiting for you to keep that promise." Andrew( A/N: Remember Tyler's dad) said calmly. Tyler slowed down his breathing to keep quiet. He stood behind the door and peered into the room. His mother was packing a suitcase.

There wasn't a possibility she was leaving. Tyler refused to believe reality. Things could always work out. Andrew closed the door and stared at his son. "Pathetic, my son. " He muttered before going downstairs.

Tyler followed him downstairs ignoring his comment. The insults had been increasing over a couple weeks so it was as if he said," Good job!" Andrew opened the refrigerator and took out a beer. He remembered now. THAT was the source of the families' problem. 

"I don't understand why I put up with that bitchy women for so long. She wasn't doing me any good." He said not talking to anyone in particular. Again, Tyler ignored the comment. Something spoke inside of him. "You shouldn't say stuff about mom like that. It's not nice." Tyler spoke up. That was a bad idea from the start. 

"Listen son, I didn't ask you if it was nice. Funny, I didn't ask you anything." He explained. Tyler took a step forward and continued his rebellion. "But it's not nice!" He persisted. Andrew rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Damn women got you brain-washed. But that'll change. Tonight. No one is going to tell me anything." Tyler ended his streak of rebellion. Any more lip and he'd be dead. 

Tyler turned his attention to upstairs. His mother dragged a suitcase downstairs with an empty expression on her face. "Andrew," She said as she reached the bottom," I will be back for my son. Mark it." Tyler swore he felt a tear slide down his face. She walked towards Tyler and wiped the sliding tear. 

"Tyler, I love you so much. But I can't take it anymore. I'm done with being disrespected and……and all this abuse. I'll be back for you. I promise I will be back. Wait for me." She kissed his cheek and walked towards the door. For a second she stopped and began to fiddle with her fingers. Tyler knew what she was doing. A wedding ring slowly dropped to the ground. Tyler ran to pick it up. "It's useless boy. Not after it's been worn that lazy excuse."

End of Flashback 

5 years later, she hadn't returned. Tyler still had her ring. It often tended to bring back painful memories for him.

But with Ryan everything felt right again. No more yelling, no more insults, no more hurting. Ryan had often done favors for Tyler so he thought it wouldn't hurt for him to do one for him. That's when the twins came up. Ryan had first asked him to pick a twin, in whom he picked Audrina, and then he shoved a cardboard box at him. The only instructions he was to go home, open the box, and read the instructions inside the box. His instructions were clear. To kill her.

He thought it was a joke, so he laughed. But after reading the note again, he soon realized it was no joke. First he told his father. He was very for it, and encouraged him to do the job. Somewhere, he knew this was wrong. But he had never seen his father so proud of him. So proud of him to be an assassin to Audrina.

The next day, Tyler went to school ready to do his job. He tied her up in an empty classroom, ready to kill her. A voice told him it wasn't right. He dropped the knife and walked out of the classroom. As he was trying to think, Adriana bombarded him with questions about her sister. She left with a threat. "If you hurt my sister in anyway I will find someone personally and have you killed." It didn't bother him much though. He had plenty of experience of death threats. He even tried to convince himself that he never even laid a hand on Audrina.

Later that day, he did go back to apologize. But Mr. Bolton was going to have any of it.

He never got to apologize. He never got to make things right.

"WHY is it so quiet downstairs?" Audrina asked looking around. "I think mom came home. Let's go check." Adriana answered walking towards the door. As the two arrived downstairs it was quiet. There was a very awkward silence in the room. "What's going on?" Audrina whispered. Gabriella and Troy faced each other, just feet away from each other. They were completely clueless of what happened a few minutes earlier.

"…I got it! Makes perfect sense." Audrina mumbled to herself. Adriana stared at her sister confused. "Mood swings ring a bell?" Audrina asked. Her sister continued to stare at her. "How long is it going to take you to figure out that she's pregnant?" She whispered. Adriana's eyes widened.

Gabriella took a step back. The silence was killing her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. There was supposed to be more joy, more life in this scene. She played the scene in her head several times and it played out the same way. Dead. Awkward. Silent.

As for Troy, he was speechless. He hadn't seemed to comprehend what Gabriella said. But somehow he was able to say something. "Who?" Gabriella was a bit taken back by his reaction, as were the girls. The response she expected was more like a 'congratulations' instead of a 'who'. But she understood why he said it. If she were in that same position she would probably do the same thing. But it felt surreal to her, like it shouldn't even happen.

Troy took a step towards Gabriella. In his mind, he knew the answer he wanted to hear. But there was another answer that was very possible. "Maybe we should go upstairs. You know, to give them some privacy." Adriana suggested and began dragging Audrina arm. She didn't really want to stay around for the rest of this. Particularly, the ending of this. "No, we need to stick around for this. I've always wanted a sibling. Well, besides someone my own age." Audrina shared.

"Your answer. You."

END

* * *

I can't believe I'm finished. The ending…ehh it was all right. Short, quick, and not so painful. I wanted to focus more on Tyler. Because in the sequel, Becoming A Family (Title may change), this chapter has huge significance to later part of that story. I was actually surprised how many people thought the baby was Ryan's. I could never do that. I squirm at all the Ryella and Troypay moments in the HSM installment. OTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS: The sequel will be after the baby is born and when the twins are juniors or sophomores. My reasoning, my expertise is not writing pregnancies. (If you read Evaluating the Boyfriend you'd get my point.)ENDING ANNOUNCEMENTS: Which means credits. I would like to thank all of you that have read my story and reviewed. Even if you didn't review. It's helped me become a better FF writer and helped me figure out what not to do. I also want to thank everybody who stuck with this story during my writing block and short chapters. And finally, while your waiting for Becoming A Family ( Or whatever it'll be called), try reading my other stories Finally Falling For You and Common Love.


End file.
